Hearts of Nothingness
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Sequel to Hearts of Memories and Days. With Anna's memories finally returned, she sets off once again with Sora and the gang to find Riku and King Mickey. But with the Organization wanting hearts, trying gain more from Anna's light, and a previous Destiny Keeper planning to use Anna for his own sake of revenge, she's got a lot to deal with. Riku x OC, slight OC x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Day 1 and 2

Crystal: Hello everyone, and I am back! well, after getting water boarded by my OCs and my friend, NinjaMonkeyGirl2013, for reading Fifty Shades of Grey, i have now decided to put my focus back on my fanfics. So here we are in Kingdom Hearts 2. And what a long trip it's been to get to here. Lets see, Hearts of Memories and Days took me more than a year and for that... I'm sorry but at least we made it this for people. :)

Nihil: yeah, i can't wait! :D

Oliver: (looks jealous) that's only because you'll get your own story soon.

Penelope: calm down, at least we'll be seen more in this and Nihil's story.

Lunar: so no complaining, Oliver.

Anna: And i'm going to be awake at last! :D

Crystal: yes, for all those who have missed her, Anna has returned and this story will be all her POV! :D

Nihil: anyway, sit back and enjoy the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 of any of the other games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. Now, we hope you enjoy this and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 1: Day 1 and 2

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory_

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream_

_I want to line the pieces up_

_Yours... And mine..._

_Who was I?_

_"Unlock my heart."_

_"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"_

_"The light in their hearts, and its shines like a million lanterns."_

_"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection."_

_"My advice, Terra, if you're looking for a girlfriend, don't insult her."_

_"That'll be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars._

My dreams filled with visions and moments of me and three friends: Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. I dreamed how I traveled to different worlds with Ven, how we fought side by side, and how I lost him, the others, and my teacher: Master Eraqus. Watching them, I felt happy yet sad because I think I knew deep down I'd lose them in the end. And indeed, I did. One by one, I watched them fall in their own ways; leaving me alone. Then a vision of me on a beach talking to two little boys but their images seemed blurry.

_"I'm Anna."_

_"I'm So..."_

_"Ri..."_

_"I'll see you two again some day! Please don't forget me! I promise I'll..."_

I shot up in bed and looked around, making sure where I was. I sighed, I was still in my room and not on a beach somewhere. I've been having these dreams for a while now: ever since I woke up in Twilight Town. My memories were scattered and messed up but I've been sorting things out somehow. How? I have no idea. I remember I came from a place called California near a city by the beach, I had a family and two younger cousins I was really close to, Amy and Amanda, waiting for me to come home, I used to have a sister name Maggie but she died, a promise I made to Ven and our friends, and something about a promise to two boys. Still, other than that, I don't know much about myself. I know my name is Anna and I'm now sixteen but that's pretty much it. I don't know how I ended up here or why I'm here.

"Anna?" I heard a knock at my door. "You okay?"

"I'm find, Nihil." I said, as my best friend Nihil came in. She looks a lot like me, except for her hair green long hair and yellow eyes. She's been taking care of me and was with me since we were found in this town of eternal sunset. But unlike me, she has her memories and told me I was in an accident that caused my memories to get scrambled. Still, she did tell me my memories maybe shown in my dreams. I wonder how she knew that but I didn't argue: she was my friend and I felt like I could trust her.

"You okay?" Nihil asked, sitting on my bed next to me.

"Yeah, I just had a sad dream." I said, lying back down. "I remember I lost three friends and met two young boys. Still, why can't I hear their names? I was able to remember Ventus, Aqua and Terra."

"Don't worry." Nihil said, closing my eyes with her hand. "I'm sure you'll remember when you're ready." For some reason, her voice sounded sad and distant; she always got like this when we talked about my missing memories. She acted kind of like it was her fault they were gone.

"Okay, thanks Nihil." I could swear I heard Nihil whimper a bit in sadness but why? She has nothing to be sad about. When I went back to sleep, I knew this dream was different. I saw only bits first: talking with Amy and Amanda, playing a video game with them, then appearing on the islands from my last dream and seeing the two boys and a girl I think I met with Aqua only a little older now but like the two little boys I couldn't make out her name or her face. I talked with the boy with silver hair but I can't make out his face.

"_This is our Secret Place but since you're really special you can draw something before you go."_

Why? Why can't I see him and hear his name? I know he's important; he and his friends are important but why can't I see their faces and hear their names? They're voices make my heart remember something but my mind can't. I wish I could remember them: names that started with 'R', 'S', and 'K'. The dream shifted and I knew time had passed. I can see myself with longer hair and glasses, the stuff I would wear when I was in my home in California but then it moved to me fighting on some stain glass floor of Disney princesses; some having more personality than the other but still... then if moved back to the islands and the kids who looked older again, about my age in the dreams.

"_I'm Kai.."_

"_He couldn't take his eyes off you."_

"_I don't think he likes me like that Kairi."_

"_Give me a break, Kai..."_

"_So... you lazy bum! I knew we'd find you snoozing down here."_

And image of a drawing flashing into my brain.

"_It's been seven years since we drew that."_

"_It's just I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"_

"_I've come to see the door to this world and check if the Destiny Keeper has returned."_

"_Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."_

"_We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

"_Sor... Anna..."_

The dream shifted again to many other places. Seeing Donald and Goofy again, beating a bunch of monsters called Heartless with my telepathic keyblade named Lunar Wish, seeing other worlds like Wonderland, the Coliseum, Deep Jungle, and getting my first kiss kind of stolen by the silver haired guy I can't remember. Still, who is that guy? Who are these friends?

That voice! I jumped up out of bed and looked around to see no one, which made me kind of disappointed. That voice belonged to the silver haired guy, the one I want to remember so badly. Just hearing his voice made me feel so happy but sad at the same time. That voice, it sounded so sad; regretful even. I didn't want to hear my name said like that….

"Anna, time to get up! Roxas put on some pants!" I heard Nihil yell from the next room and I can't help but laugh. Nihil is always funny in the morning, especially with Roxas. He's like a brother to us and we've been staying at his place all this time.

"Morning, Anna." Roxas said, as I got out of my room fully changed in my black and pink striped shirt, shorts, and black armbands.

"Morning." I said smiling at Roxas and I gasped. For a second, I thought I saw someone standing in Roxas's place. A boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a white small jacket and wore what I think is a red weird suit that made baggy pants, and large yellow shoes that may fit bigfoot.

"Anna? What's wrong?" I shook my head and saw Roxas standing there. Same spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and in his usually clothes.

"It's nothing, I must be still sleepy."

"Yeah, anyway lets eat."

"Yep." I said and we walked down. Nihil is probably one of the best cooks in town really and we loved eating her breakfast.

"So are you planning to head to the usual spot today?" Nihil asked, as we cleaned the dishes. Roxas already left to meet up with our friends; Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Well, yeah. We hang out there everyday." I said, looking at her. She knows where I always like to go so why bother ask. I like hanging out with Roxas and his friends. Granted they were the only friends I had apart from Nihil in this place, and Seifer and his gang annoyed me to no end so we had things in common.

"Well, just be careful. I have stuff to do." I stared at her.

"You're not coming today?"

"Can't, I need to do something."

"Um... okay?" I said, as Nihil sighed. She looked worried but most of all, I can tell she'd rather stay with me than go off to do what she needed. She always had this time about protecting me, which I didn't get. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Nihil."

"I know that, its just people think you, Roxas, and me have been stealing photos around the town."

"What? No way." I said but Nihil nodded.

"Just be careful. You know how Seifer is."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I said, as Nihil finally smiled as I left the house. Nihil was right about one thing; people did think we were thieves. As I ran to the usual spot, people were giving me looks that weren't really kind. Why would anyone steal _'s? I gasped and stopped running. I can't say _. No way, Nihil was able to say _ just a few minutes ago. What kind of thief can steal a word? This doesn't add up yet...

"Anna!" I turned to see Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas coming to me.

"There you are, about time." Hayner said, his arms folded.

"Sorry, I was helping Nihil. But what's going on? Why can't I say _?"

"Yeah, we were about to go to the Sandlot and get some answers." Pence said, as I nodded.

"Okay, I'll come too. I want some answers and if it means he has it; I'll deal talking with him." I said, and we made our way to the Sandlot. Well, he's probably there because one, he likes to hang out there and play Struggle, and two, his followers Fuu, Rai, and Vivi were there.

"Thieves."

"That was low, y'know."

"Oh yeah." Hayner said, glaring.

"Nice come back there, blondie." We looked to see Seifer, the bully and pain in the butt, coming through an entrance to the Sandlot.

"What'd you say?!" Hayner growled, they never got along and this only made things worse between them.

"You can give us back the _ now."

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it y'know?" Rai argued.

"Not only are you hanging around with some stranger to town but that was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamer." I looked to see Roxas, Pence, Hayner, and Olette glaring at Seifer and really I wasn't around when they got into their huge fight so I wouldn't know. "So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not like we need some _ to prove that you're losers." Seifer said, walking to stand in front of his gang.

"Replay." Fuu said simply. Come to think of it, can't she say more than one word or is she just creepy like that? Seifer only laughed at this and looked ready.

"Now you're talking!" He said, as he, Rai, and Fuu got into battle positions while Vivi being the small little thing he is was in the background. Roxas, Pence, Hayner, Olette and I got ready in case Seifer attacked but he just stood there. "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, _maybe_ I'll let it slide." Doubt it though, he's not the type to let things go simply. Before we could stop Roxas, though he got in front of Seifer and go on his knees as they laughed.

"Roxas!" Hayner yelled but I noticed Roxas wasn't looking at Seifer or his gang, he was looking at nearby weapons. That's it!

"Roxas! Catch!" I ran to a nearby Struggle sword and threw it to him, which he caught, as I took a Struggle sword too.

"Cheater!" Fuu yelled but Seifer just smirked.

"Don't worry, like Anna can fight." That's right. I haven't really fought before except in my dreams. Still, Nihil said they were my memories so maybe I can use that to help me. Maybe I know deep down how to fight again.

"Roxas, focus!"

"Anna..."

"You can do it, Anna!" I heard Pence and Olette cheering to Roxas and me. Yeah, we can do this together. I looked to Roxas and he nodded before we charged right in.

"Kneel, losers!" He yelled, making to attack us but we just dodged. Seifer couldn't really put all his focus on both of us at once so he kept attacking me but to my surprise I was able to dodge him easily. It felt like this was normal and probably was if my dreams are really my memories so I had a lot of fighting experience. "Come on, quit playin' around and fight."

"Fine, you asked for it!" Roxas yelled and we attacked him with all we got making him jump back and fall to his knees clutching his side where I elbowed him.

"S...Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know!"

"Tournament decides." Rai and Fuu said, rushing to cover their leader, while Pence took a picture of Roxas and me while we were standing in front of Seifer and his gang. I could hear the click of the camera but suddenly something white and fast came and took the camera before running off. It kind of looked like a weird sock puppet with a zipper for a mouth.

"What was that?" Hayner asked, shocked and annoyed.

"The thief?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding and Roxas and I ran off after the thing really. Wait, I looked back and didn't see Hayner or the others following after us. Where are they?

"Anna, come on!"

"Right!" I yelled back and ran with Roxas after the thief. Everything seems so weird; it was like no one was in town as we ran after that thing into the woods and to that old haunted mansion. The thief didn't look, well… human. It was like something from my dreams only white and maybe… empty. Still, on to important matters. "Give us back those _!" I yelled but the response I got from the thing caught me off guard.

_We have come for you, my liege and Destiny Keeper._

Destiny Keeper? That was the title I had in my dreams, as keeper of the light and fate. Before I could even respond, the thing opened its zipper mouth and attacked with full force. Roxas and I tried our best to fight back up really not of our attacks even hit the enemy and we were being backed into a corner.

"It's no use." Roxas said, stepping back.

"We at least have to try something." I said, trying not to back down but either way it seems like a losing fight. If only had Lunar Wish, like in my dreams; then I'd be able to beat this thing no problem.

_If you're not going to summon me, then fine. I'll do it myself. You can be slow sometimes, Anna._

"Huh?" But I looked down to my struggle sword to see a blue and white sword with a crescent moon at the end of the chain and at the blade end; Lunar Wish. In Roxas's hand was a keyblade too only his looked like the one the spiky brown hair boy had in my dreams.

"What the? What is this thing?" Roxas asked as the keyblade seemed to have a mind of its own and pointed at the thing in front of us… a Dusk I think? Wait, where did that come from? Still, we attacked anyway and finally we got some solid blows to the enemy and it just kingdom popped into nothingness dropping all the stolen photos… hey I said photos! Odd, what was that thing? Still, we took the photos back to the usual spot.

"What's this?" Hayner asked, looking at a picture of Roxas with a shopkeeper.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together." Roxas said, and I looked to see a picture of Nihil and I with the ice cream lady.

"It's a really nice photo. Oh…!"

"Hey! You just said 'photo'!" Pence said, looking to Olette.

"So, Roxas, Anna, tell us about the picture thief." Hayner said, but I shook my head.

"Nothing really to say. After we beat it, it just vanished." I said, a little glum.

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked, as Roxas chuckled, nervously as Hayner looked down at another picture of Roxas and a girl while I was standing next to a handsome looking guy.

"It's a girl… and a guy…"

"You guys look happy, Roxas, Anna." Olette teased.

"Do not." Roxas said, as I laughed.

"Besides, I'm waiting for someone…" I said, and really I don't know what I was even waiting for.

"So, like anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas, Anna, and Nihil?" Pence asked, looking at all of us.

"Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette pointed out.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all." Hayner said, annoyed.

"Are they really all of us?" Roxas asked.

"Yep." Pence said, showing them the pictures and he was right. Each picture had either one of us, or all three of us together. "Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas, Anna, and Nihil or something?"

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal a bonehead like Roxas, a girly like Nihil, and a airhead like Anna."

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas said, as he and the others laughed but I didn't. I got a bad feeling at what Pence said. Like it was happening, but how did I know that? I went home early and quickly had dinner before going to bed. Surprisingly, Nihil wasn't home even when I went to bed but I wanted to get the thoughts out of my mind. That night though, my dreams were different. Before I had my usual dream memory bit it was like I was in a real place. I was floating behind Nihil, who as walking beside a tall man in a dark coat, a familiar coat.

"Are you going to be okay? Those Nobodies…" Nihil said, looking at the guy worried.

"I'll be fine." The guy said, but it didn't seem right. It felt like I knew this guy but the voice wasn't right. The two of them reached a computer room to see a guy dressed in red and black sat at a huge computer. I would describe his face but his face was wrapped in red bandages and even if I could see skin, it was dark like it was burnt but it could be from the shadows of the bandages. I think I remember his name… DiZ.

"Organization miscreants… they've found us." DiZ said, annoyed.

"But… why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" The man asked.

"Because they can't tell the difference, they only sent Dusk after all." Nihil said, looking at DiZ warily.

"We're running out of time. Namine must make haste." DiZ said, and I could swear I could see a chat of me on one of the screens of the computer before I was swept into my memories. I saw myself laughing with Donald, Goofy, and the brown haired boy, trying to stop the silver haired boy I seemed to like from leaving with Maleficent but failing, begging the silver haired guy as he pushed Jasmine into a dark corridor, closing keyholes in other worlds, and getting kidnapped by the silver haired guy in the belly of a monster space whale.

_"It's okay, Anna. We'll all be together again, I promise."_

I felt like crying as I watched as the silver guy leave; my past self was in fact crying. I can tell from my memories I really liked that guy, I liked him for years but only from afar and I was trying to save him because I could try; because I loved him and I think I still do. It really hurt me when I watched the boy looking over the body of the girl I couldn't remember but she looked lifeless; maybe dead.

_"So, K….'s like a lifeless puppet now?"_

_ "Precisely." _Maleficent said, and I can tell she wasn't even sorry. I could see the ghost version of my younger self, watching next to the boy, a look of horror on my face.

_"And her heart was…"_

_ "Taken by the Heartless no doubt."_

_ "Tell me, what can I do?_

_ "There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover K….'s heart. But you'll need the Destiny Keeper to guide you to that knowledge."_

_ "But Anna won't leave S…. She can't see S… will abandon her in the end."_

_ "It's just like a told you, Anna is blind to the follies of that boy. Therefore, you must be the one to save her and become stronger so that she'll follow you instead of that boy."_

I wanted to really scream, I didn't want to see this and as the boy let darkness inside him; I screamed in protest with my past self and I woke up with a start as Nihil sat at my bedside. She looked worried, and had a basket of clean towels next to her; she must've taken them out of the drier.

"Anna, you okay?" Nihil asked.

"Yeah, I just had a bad memory dream." I said, putting my hands in my head. I felt like crying, but why? It wasn't about being sad, far from it; I was scared for that boy. I worried if he was safe but that had to happen about maybe a year ago… what's the point of worrying?

"Well, if you're sure..." Nihil said, leaving and I lay back in bed. I wish these dreams weren't memories. Maybe they aren't and they're just a figment of my imagination. They probably are since they're too strange but still, it doesn't explain why I can summon a keyblade and being called the Destiny Keeper like in my dreams. I went back to sleep hoping to get the ideas out of my mind and they did. Only the memory of a world with an annoying mermaid princess and how the group and I had to save that world came into mind so I guess that was a bit of a relief.

The next morning was really nice at least. I got up early to make breakfast today and I kind of let out some steam, as I was making the scrambled eggs. Nihil had something to do today and left early so I went with Roxas to the Usually Spot.

"A keyblade?"

"Huh?" I turned to Roxas. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about what happened yesterday, the sword I summoned." Roxas said, picking up a stick. "I've been getting these weird dreams and in that one, a boy was also able to use it. You were also in them too?"

"Seriously? No way."

"Yeah." Roxas said and slashing the air with the stick. But nothing happened. "What was that about?" Roxas asked and tossed the stick over his shoulder but we didn't hear a clang as it fell on the stone road. It was a thud. We turned to see the same fall guy I saw in my vision last night. "Sorry... About that..." But I don't think he was thinking about the pain or what Roxas said, I can feel his gaze on me and even as we went into the Usual Spot I can still feel it on the back of my neck. Thing is though, it didn't feel threatening; in fact it kind of felt sad and pained. When we got inside though, Olette handed me a nice sea salt ice cream and we all at the best ice cream ever.

"Do you guys thing we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked as we sat down.

"I sure hope so." Olette asked and I stared at Pence.

"Buddy, where did that come from? Doesn't sound like you." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud." Pence said but that didn't seem like it.

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. Isn't that what growing up is all about?" Hayner pointed out. "What's important isn't who often we see each other, but how often we think about each other, right?"

"Get that out of a fortune cookie?" Pence teased, laughing.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!"

"Come on, I think it was nice." I said, smiling.

"Man, today's turning out to be a drag." Hayner groaned.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette said and I have to agree. The pictures stolen had Roxas, Nihil, and me in them. It can't be a by chance. A sudden flash of memory of a group of people in black coats came into mind and even a guy with silvery grey hair that looked slightly familiar.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?" Hayner said getting up from his spot. "We all go to the beach! Why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation and Anna and Nihil haven't gone there yet! Blue seas! Blue skies! Lets just get on the train and go!" Hayner made to run for the exit but none of us moved. "No? Aw, c'mon!"

"Maybe you forgot but we're broke." Roxas pointed out.

"Maybe you forgot, I'm smart!" Hayner said, running out and Olette and Pence followed but I stayed. If my memories are right, then we'll never get to the beach.

"Roxas, Anna, come on." Pence called us and we followed to see the group standing in front of the struggle poster.

"Just two more days to go." Hayner said, looking to Roxas. "You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"

"Sorry there isn't one for you, Anna." Olette asked but I just shrugged.

"It's okay. Besides, it's called the 'four crystal trophy' for a reason. Nihil and I will be fine." I said, smiling but I was kind of sad. I was just a stranger in this group. But I had my Wayfinder, keychain, and cellphone charm, the only physical piece of my past. I must've gotten them for a reason. In my memories and dreams, I've been a part of different groups so what's so bad about missing this one.

"It's a promise." Hayner said, hitting his fist with Roxas. "Now, lets get down to business. Once ticket to the beach is nine hundred munny. How much for the six of us."

"Six?" I asked.

"Isn't Nihil coming too?" Olette asked as I shook my head.

"She's been busy with something lately. I barely see her."

"So just the five of is then." Pence said and I nodded.

"That means we need 4500 munny." I calculated.

"And three hundred munny each to spend there. What's that for all of us?" Hayner asked, looking to Olette and me.

"Fifteen hundred munny. Total of six thousand munny." Olette said, as Pence put his hands behind his head.

"To spend on what?" Roxas asked.

"Pretzels, of course! What else is there?" Hayner answered.

"Many things..." I muttered thinking about my home. To be honest, I don't like beach food so I might not use my money anyway.

"So, where were we?" Hayner asked.

"We need six thousand munny altogether. But all we have is..."

"I've got eight hundred." Pence said.

"... Six hundred fifty." Olette said, quietly.

"Hundred fifty, sorry." Roxas said and everyone looked at me.

"I have one thousand munny, but I was gonna spend it on a cake." I said meekly.

"That's two thousand six hundred munny! We need three thousand four hundred. Lets find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have till the train leaves to earn six hundred and eighty munny each!" Hayner cheered. Where does the kid get his energy? "Meet at the station with cash in hand!" He yelled and ran off.

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" Pence asked, and I shrugged.

"Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding good." Roxas said as I stuck out my tongue.

"I can live without them." So we went off, each of us doing different things. Well, there was one thing I've always wanted to do and I got my chance when and old woman asked for a street preformed and I got a chance to sing. It felt great to let everything out, the people listened to me and they seemed to like it. Still, it felt like I've done this before. Singing in front of people but not for money. Soon, I finished and earned enough munny and was about to collect when I saw the guy from before. "Hello." I said calmly.

"Do you remember?" He said and it was a low voice that chilled me to the bone. I know that voice.

"Don't be afraid, Anna." I turned to see a blonde girl in a simple white dress and blue sandals. "It's been a while, Anna." She smiled kindly and I knew her at once.

"You're Namine."

"Yes, I'm glad you remember at least a little." Namine looked to the cloaked man. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"It's nothing." He said turning away from me and I felt heart broken for some reason.

"Wait!" I grabbed his sleeve. "You're the boy, with the silver hair, aren't you? What happened to you?" The person was silent as Namine looked sad.

"Riku..."

"It's alright." He said and summoned a dark portal and left quickly. Namine looked to me sadly.

"Sorry, Anna. Nihil and I didn't want this to happen to you but it was the only way to keep you safe." Wait, she knows Nihil? "Still, it think you'd accept your dreams are you missing memories. Still, I'm trying my best to help you but I think something is holding it back. You're going to need to face whatever it is if you want to help, Sora."

"Sora..." That name felt familiar, like an old friend I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hey, Anna. Who are you talking to?" I turned to see Olette but when I went to look back at Namine, she was gone.

"N... Nothing..."

"Anyway, lets go to the station. Hayner and the others are waiting." I nodded and followed Ollete to the station where the hyper Hayner stood with his foot tapping.

"All present and accounted for?"

"What've we got?" Pence asked.

"Lets see..." Roxas said, taking a small pouch of munny. "Just this."

"Good job." Hayner said.

"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." She pulled out her handmade pouch happily. "Tada! Six thousand five hundred munny!"

"Sweet!" Hayner cheered, as Olette gave Roxas the pouch.

"Let's get tickets!" At once she and Pence ran off to the station.

"We can't be together forever... So we'd better make the time we do have something to remember." Hayner said and Roxas and I stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Gotcha!" Hayner teased, playfully punching Roxas's arm.

"God, are you nuts today Hayner?" I asked running after him. I heard a thud behind me and I turned to see the same guy in the black cloak picking up Roxas's arm and I can hear him speak one word.

"Can you feel Sora?" That hit me.

"Riku!" I yelled out but he was already gone.

"Roxas, Anna! Three minutes!" Hayner yelled at us and Roxas ran to others but I stayed behind. Riku... Now I remember his name. But why, why did I forget? I thought I was the Destiny Keeper and I should know these things. I didn't even notice when the others came back.

"Anna, you saw that guy right? You said his name." Roxas said, and I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"There was no guy." Hayner said but we looked up to hear the train whistle as the train going to the beach left.

"Oh boy..." Pence sighed.

"There wasn't anyone... there?" Roxas asked and he looked to me. I wanted to say more but my mind was too mixed up. I went home early to rest and I lay in bed thinking. 'What's going on?' I thought, covering my eyes. I fell asleep quickly and again I had a vision. I stood beside Nihil. She stood next to Riku who had Olette's pouch.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" Riku asked.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." DiZ said.

"What about this?" Nihil asked, taking Olette's pouch.

"We can always buy sea salt ice cream." DiZ said laughing. Really I don't get his sense of humor. "Object from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete it." But Nihil still held it, she looked guiltily but I don't know why. 'Please, someone tell me what's going on.' I begged, allowing my brain to go into memory mode.

* * *

Anna: Um... Crystal you okay?

Crystal: sorry, it was hard to write this out. Since you are awake but not yourself, it was hard to get into the mindset.

Nihil: in other words, she got a headache while writing this chapter.

Oliver: what's new?

Crystal: why i outta... (gets out a dagger)

Oliver: O.O now crystal...

Crystal: (does a battle cry and chases after Oliver, who screams like a little girl)

Lunar: (looks to Penelope) and he's your boyfriend.

Penelope: (sighs) sadly yes.

Anna: Anyway, join us next time in Chapter 2: Day 3 and 4. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Day 3 and 4

Crystal: and we're back people!

Anna: that didn't take long.

Nihil: yeah well, Kingdom Hearts 2 is a close favorite Kingdom Hearts game for Crystal.

Lunar: First being Chain of Memories for some reason...

Crystal: I just like Namine okay!

Oliver: -.- can we just get on with it?

Crystal: huh? (looks around) where's Penelope?

Oliver: don't know. she said she found something.

Crystal: um... okay. Anyway to the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. Now sit back and enjoy the chapter and please, no flames!

* * *

Chapter 2: Day 3 and 4

This time I finished another adventure in my memories. I saw so many things to at once I thought my brain would explode. Now being able to know who Sora and Riku are to me, it made it harder to see them get hurt even if it already happened. But good things did happen, like the two times I got to kiss Riku; well he kissed me first so let a girl dream. I remembered mostly everyone but I can't remember that girl with red hair... I know she's a princess of heart and that when her heart went into Sora, I was the only one who could fully see and talk to her. The last of my memories for the night stopped when a weird guy in the coat, Marluxia, said some weird stuff to Sora and me in that field. I saw images of Namine and Nihil in different rooms but I don't get it.

I woke up to find the house empty; I must've spelt in really late today if even Roxas isn't home. So I decided to go to the Usual Spot to spend some time when I felt something strange. It felt like a wind passed through me but it didn't feel cold or anything.

"You felt that too I guess." I looked to see a girl with white short spiky hair, wearing a simple light blue dress and matching sneakers. "It's been a while since we got to talk like this, Anna."

"You're... You're Lunar. The keyblade." I gasped, as she chuckled

"Even now, you have that face. But really, we have things to deal with first." Lunar said, and she looked pretty serious. "You know the dreams you've been having are you memories. But deep down you don't believe it. Why?" I stared at her. I didn't tell anyone I didn't really believe in my dreams, not even Nihil. But I answered back anyway.

"Because they don't seem realistic. It's like watching it happen to someone else."

"Since when had anything about this been realistic? You managed to live in your favorite video game series and survive somehow. Longer than most actually..." Lunar reasoned, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you have some things to do. Something to fight and you gotta accept this is all real. You made a lot of promises after all."

"But..." But Lunar vanished in a puff of light. Great, just what I needed today; some more weirdness. I walked to the Usual Spot but when I got there, some one was waiting.

"Well, well, looks like you're awake. Sort of at least." A familiar voice said.

"Axel?" I kind of shocked myself when I said that name. I did see him in my dreams last night but still I knew his name. But why is he here?

"Good, at least you got some memories back." Axel said, lowering his hood to reveal his flaming red hair. "But enough chit chat. We have some business to deal with, after all the Organization wants the Destiny Keeper back."

"What?" I asked, but Axel summoned his chakrams and charged at me.

_Guess I have no choice..._ I heard Lunar said and when I opened my eyes; I was standing in the stain glass floor of myself, dressed in pink with the pictures with the image of four people near my head and a castle in the background.

"Welcome back to your heart, Anna." I turned to see Lunar standing behind me. "Does it seem familiar at least? To be inside yourself?"

"Feels weird and how can I be inside myself if I'm here?" Lunar shook her head with a sigh.

"Anna, there's doubt and I get it but you need to come back to your normal self..." I thought for a minute and I think it may be for the best. The me in my dreams was confident, scared but determined to do what's right and had friends to fight for. Maybe I really do want that to be me.

"Okay, so if I want that to be really me; what should I do?" I asked, as Lunar looked serious.

"There's something inside you holding you back. Just defeat that and you'll be able to see the truth again." Lunar said and formed into her keyblade form, which I took. I want to find the truth, if I'm in danger I need to know why. I fought my way through different versions of my stain glass heart; fighting Unversed, Heartless, and even some of those white creatures. The two I knew from my dreams but the last one I wasn't sure. Still, I finally made it to what seemed like the last one and I was kind of shocked to see who was there. It was a girl with long black hair, tied in pigtails. She wore a long black dress with a read lining with a matching red collar and black gloves.

"Hello, Anna." She greeted as I walked closer to her but kept my distance. I knew at once she wasn't meant to be here. A feeling of fear just swept me my I kept my look of composure. Looking at her seemed to ignite all my fears at once and it took all my will power not to cower in fear. "Hmm, looks like you're almost back to your normal self. Good, I knew that DiZ couldn't change your personality for good. It'd ruin my fun if my opponent stayed ignorant forever."

"Who are you?" I asked, but she smiled.

"Just someone who's a bit like you but not."

"Make sense." I said, raising my keyblade at her. "I know you don't belong here. Tell me who you really are!" At this, she just laughed.

"Boy, you are so different from Nihil. When she saw me, I knew how to mess with her but you..." She smirked at me as if planning something. "I won't need to mess with you just yet. After all..." She put a hand to her chest with a slight look of proud, "this is only a fragment of myself I managed to smuggle in before that brat had to ruin everything with Lunar."

"What?" How many times will I be saying that now?

"Anyway," The girl raised her hand to form a keyblade that looked a lot like mine but here's was black and red, "my Endless Abyss keyblade against your Lunar Wish... I want to see if you still have your skills." At once she charged at me, which I blocked.

"What do you really want from me?!" I yelled pushing her back and managed to land a blow. "I know nothing about you!"

"Well, it's too bad. Because in the end, it will be only the two of us." She grabbed my hair and looked at my straight in the eyes. "I will make you feel better, you'll feel at peace when I send you into the darkness..." Suddenly I remember the dreams about me with Ventus and the others and about the keyblade wars. She can't mean...

"No way!" I shouted and stepped back. "Lunar storm!" The light spell raged and ripped the girl apart into pits of darkness but I can hear her laughter.

"You remember being scared of the darkness, that's good. You were scared that if your dreams were real, you're life would be in danger. Well then, Anna, welcome back to reality. You and I will always be involved till the final days. And I will find you again." I stood there, just watching as the pieces of darkness flew away.

"Well, you've cleared the path for the rest of your memories." I turned to see Lunar, who was smiling.

"Who was that person I fought?" I asked, and Lunar looked… frightened.

"Someone you don't need to know about." Lunar said, and a portal opened behind me. "Right now, you need to wake up. Your… 'friends' are worried about you."

"Lunar, you gotta tell me what's really going on with me." I pleaded but she shook her head.

"It's not my place to say. Right now, just enjoy the dream life given to you." She looked so sad as she pushed me into the portal.

"Anna? Come on, wake up." I felt someone shaking me and I woke up to see Hayner and the others looking down at me worried.

"You okay?" Pence asked, as Hayner helped me up.

"Sorry, I think I just kind of knocked out." I said, rubbing my head. I think I did get hit in the head since the back was hurting a little.

"Here." Ollete said, handing me a bag of ice. "You can wait to have your ice cream. Just put this on your head."

"Thanks." I said, and I placed the ice on the sore spot as the others sat down and began to eat their sea salt ice creams. I noticed at once they all looked depressed. "What happened, guys? You seem like something was wrong."

"We were about to go to the beach but you and Roxas were still missing." Pence said, looking at his ice cream. "We sort of found out he was hanging out with Seifer's gang. We just came back when we found you."

"Oh, sorry guys." I said, but Ollete patted my shoulder.

"Anna, you had a reason why you were gone." Still, I felt bad and soon Roxas came running in.

"So… you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked, weakly.

"N… No… it's not like that…" Roxas said, trying to think of something to lighten the mood. "Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go." Olette said, looking really sad and disappointed. "It wouldn't be the same without you, right?"

"Sorry… hey 'bout we go tomorrow?" Roxas said, looking to Hayner. "We could get those pretzels and…"

"I promised I'd be somewhere." Hayner said.

"Remember, the Struggle Tournament Final is tomorrow." I added and Roxas looked like he finally remembered.

"Oh!" Roxas said, looking to Hayner as if to say sorry but Hayner got up.

"I'm outta here." With that, Hayner left and soon Pence and Olette left too. Roxas and I stayed quiet during dinner and Nihil hadn't come back. I went to bed that night wondering where she was but a bit of my answered were answered. I saw Nihil in that computer room with Riku, his hood still on his head and DiZ at his computer.

"Was that Namine made of data?" Riku asked,

"No. Namine hijacked the data with some help." DiZ looking at Nihil with a scathing look but Nihil just huffed.

"Roxas has the right to know what is going to happen to him. Just because you hate Nobodies and you used to be an important person doesn't mean you can mess with people's lives." Nihil pointed out. "You should know by now that when Anna gets out of this, she's going to be angry at you for hurting Roxas."

"Nobodies have no right to exist. And now look what the two of you have done. Namine is totally beyond my control!" DiZ hit the computer with his fist as Nihil rolled her eyes.

"Calm down." Riku said, but Nihil shook her head.

"No, let the guy have his tantrum." DiZ glared at Nihil but looked back to his monitor.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Namine accomplishes her goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas." DiZ said, looking to Nihil. "And you have to finish watching over Roxas and Anna."

"Yeah, yeah, just you wait, jerk." Nihil sighed, walking off.

My dream shifted to the memories again. We entered Castle Oblivion, the one Aqua made and I experienced when I first met Nihil. Seeing how she was so close to me and memories that I knew now that weren't real. Still, I got to see Lea or Axel and fight Larxene for the first time… I remembered the game a bit now and I enjoyed thinking that I actually beat Larxene. When I woke up, I saw Nihil coming into the room.

"Oh good, I was just about to wake you up. We gotta hurry or we'll be late." Nihil said, throwing my clothes to me.

"Huh?"

"We're going to cheer Roxas and Hayner on, remember?" Nihil said, smiling. I was so muddled by the dreams and seeing Nihil in them. Looking back on the memories of Nihil, she looked a little too happy in Castle Oblivion when she was with me. Now she looked normal but a little sad.

"Nihil, are you okay?" I asked, as I changed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I saw you in my memories. When I was in Castle Oblivion." I stated and Nihil went completely silent.

"How far did you get into your memories?" She asked, quietly.

"I got to Larxene and the silver locket." I said and I was surprised when Nihil hugged me.

"Anna, I'm want to say sorry and thank you." Nihil whispered and I looked to her. For once, she had an honest smile on her face. "I know you don't remember what happens next in your memories but I'm sorry for what I did and more. Thanks to your help in Castle Oblivion, I have a life to live."

"Nihil…" Nihil got up and grabbed a bag.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late."

"Right." We ran to the Sandlot and made it just in time for the announcements to finish and Hayner, Roxas, Seifer, and Vivi were on stage.

"Hey, guys. You made it just in time." Pence said, as we ran to him and Olette.

"Hey, what's the first match?" I asked, as Nihil put down her bag.

"Hayner and Roxas." Olette said, helping Nihil with her bag. Turns out she brought a whole picnic for us.

"Who are you going to cheer for, Anna?" Pence asked as I grinned.

"Both of them, they are my best friends after all." Olette and Nihil nodded and soon Roxas and Hayner got onto the fighting ring. Hayner looked ready to fight but Roxas looked sad about something.

"Hey… sorry about yesterday." Roxas said, glumly.

"What, you still worried about that? You need to let that stuff go." Hayner said, shrugging.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Roxas said, and that was true. Heck, we don't know what's going on anymore.

"Sorry man." Hayner said, now glum as Roxas shakes his head. "Wait, what am I sorry for?" He grinned at Roxas, who smiled back.

"Boys." Nihil sighed, shaking her head but I smiled too. Those two always seem to find away to cheer each other up.

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!" The announcer spoke into the microphone and the two friends fought. Really each of them put up a good fight but Roxas, who probably got extra experience at fighting thanks to those monsters, won the battle in less than five minutes. "And the winner is Roxas!" The announcer cheered out, holding up Roxas's arm as the crowd cheered loudly. "Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too." Roxas walked over to Hayner, who was on the ground.

"I lost. Aww, I can't believe it!" Hayner groaned, but got up grinning. "I guess I taught you well."

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas added, smiling back.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy." Hayner said, his arms crossed but the affect was ruined by his grin.

"Hey, lets find a way to cheer you up."

"Nah, that's alright." Hayner said, punching Roxas's arm. He was about to leave the stage with Roxas when Seifer got on.

"Out of the way." He ordered, not waiting for the two boys to move and just pushed them away from him.

"You in a rush to lose?" Hayner taunted and I started to shiver. I looked to Vivi, one of Seifer's boys, getting onto the stage to face his boss and I can hear a creepy chuckle from him. I knew at one something wasn't right with Vivi, I mean, he's a total sweetie. He could never pull off creepy but this Vivi…

_You can tell it's not Vivi, right?_ I heard Lunar in my head and nodded. 'Yeah,' I thought back to Lunar, 'there's something odd about him. He'd be shivering if he really had to face Seifer so then that means…'

_You're getting warm, good._ Lunar said, sounding a little relieved.

"Don't mess with your elders." I jumped at hearing Seifer's voice as he pointed his Struggle sword at little Vivi.

"Whew, just look at this sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!" The announcer stated and the Struggle broke out. Vivi shot straight at Seifer, who had to jump back as he tried to block Vivi's attacks.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner asked, as Roxas shrugged.

"Anna?" I looked to Nihil and I was surprised to see she was looking really nervous, playing with her long green hair. "Vivi isn't…"

"The real Vivi, I know." I whispered back, and Nihil stared at me.

"How...?"

"My memories of the game is coming back but… well… this is a dream right? I'll wake up at home or something." I said, and Nihil looked sad.

"Anna…" But before she could say more, Vivi finished off Seifer and the gang leader fell to the ground.

"I… I'm not sure what just happened… Um… but… the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!" The announcer shouted into the microphone and everyone cheered after a little awkward silence. Seifer got up, really disgruntled and made to leave with Rai and Fuu but they passed by us.

"That's not Vivi." Seifer said darkly.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, since the comment was toward him.

"Thrash 'im." Seifer said and left the Sandlot with his crew.

"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place." The manager for the tournament said to Hayner, who looked excited now.

"So I'm in third now? Aw, baby!" Hayner cheered but I looked to Vivi and this time I was staring at Nihil and me with that creepy laugh coming from him.

"Anna, get ready for anything." Nihil said, looking now firm and ready for a fight.

"Right. Don't need to tell me twice." I said, and I was tempted to summon Lunar Wish into my hand but… I wasn't sure how to summon her.

_Really? You didn't need to really think when summoning me._ Lunar said, and I think she was rolling her eyes at me but I ignored her. Soon Roxas and Vivi got on the stage, their Struggle swords ready.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!" The fight seemed to be going well. Roxas used whatever he knew in sword battles to attack Vivi with all he got but then… before the final blow a current of air blast through the whole Sandlot. I remember this feeling but seeing everyone frozen in place around me was kind of freaky. The only people moving normally were Roxas, Vivi, Nihil, and me. And Vivi, well he turned into a Dusk right before our eyes.

"Again?!" Roxas shouted as more Dusk appeared.

"Roxas!" I jumped onto the stage and summoned my keyblade and Nihil ran beside me holding a heart theme keyblade too, one I'm very sure I've never seen in the memories I got. Roxas's own keyblade appeared in his hand as well but it didn't seem like he summoned it.

"Again?" He asked, mystified.

"Roxas, we gotta focus!" I shouted, charging in and landing a hit on one but getting knocked down with another. Finally, it took about maybe ten minutes to finally get rid of all the Nobodies… yeah, that's what they're called. Roxas looked tried, panting and lowering his keyblade a bit until we heard clapping behind us.

"Roxas. All right. Fight, fight, fight. And Nihil, you're doing better you." I turned to see the extremely lean figure of Axel standing behind us. He walked over to us but Roxas didn't react to show he knew Axel. "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." He lowered his hood, revealing the same flame red hair that spiked out so much it could poke an eye out.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man of man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one. Still, not surprised since Nihil is here and all, still keeping Anna safe as always." Axel said, summoning his chakrams.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Roxas ordered.

"This town is his creation, right?" Axel asked, looking around at the buildings and for a second, I thought I saw some digital interference on one of the buildings. "Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. The three of you are coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." He was about to attack when something seemed to be swirling in the air around us. "Uh oh." Roxas looked at his keyblade and growled angrily.

"What's going on!?" He shouted, slamming his keyblade to the ground, but in a second it appeared back into his hand.

"Number thirteen, Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one." Axel said, and looked to Nihil. "And number fourteen, Nihil. The Destiny Keeper's protector." At that, Nihil winced but I stared. Since when was Nihil ever a part of the Organization?! Like Roxas said, what's going on?! The three of us charged at Axel and I gotta say, if it wasn't for the fact that Axel can teleport, we would've ganged up on his fully and one in less than five minutes. But no, he kept hitting us with fire, cutting us with the sharp edges of the chakrams. Also, it didn't seem like Axel was trying to really kill us; he was just stalling or trying to jog Roxas's memories of the Organization. So all in all, we got nowhere in this fight. "Not bad, Roxas, Nihil. Anna, you're slacking." Axel said smirking.

"Who asked you!?" I shouted annoyed. But before I could charge at Axel, DiZ appeared in a data stream.

"So it was you." Axel groaned, he threw his chakram, on full flame mode, right at DiZ but they just hit a barrier and vanished.

"Roxas!" DiZ shouted, in his Christopher Lee voice. "This man speaks nonsense!"

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel shouted back, and the two started shouting his name.

"Nihil, you must take Anna and Roxas away!" DiZ ordered, but Nihil just stood next to me. She didn't look at DiZ but I could feel resentment coming from her. I looked back to Axel, who seemed a little happy that Nihil wasn't listening to DiZ but tried to convince his friend. Finally, Roxas shouted out for our other friends and I… I wasn't sure what happened but I was standing next to Nihil away from the stage and everything turned back to normal. It was as if Dusks attack, Axel, and DiZ had never happened and I got a roaring headache. I don't know why but instead of getting memories when I was sleeping they all came rushing back in one go. I saw Nihil crying admitting her wrongs, her standing up against Marluxia with only a dagger, living with Riku, Nihil, Namine, and DiZ, Xion (I'm glad I remember her), and the last memory was of seeing a small girl dressed in white and green.

I remember I couldn't speak, I barely knew who I was, but she came to me and placed her hand on my forehead, humming something. The funny thing was, I could hear her but I couldn't really feel her hand on my forehead. As she hummed, I fell asleep and knew nothing after that. Now I remember the real reason why I lost my memories, I helped DiZ with something and lowered my defenses too much. Xion, the puppet that was a memory sponge started taking my memories unwillingly but now I wondered two things. One, what happened while I was asleep, but second… why can't I still remember the girl with red hair. My memories are all there yet I don't remember her name. The last thing I remember of the Struggle Tournament was falling to the ground, and Olette and Nihil screaming.

I wasn't sure how, but I felt sand or maybe dirt on my face and the smell of sea air. It seemed so familiar and made me think of home but something wasn't right. The air was cleaner than the one back in California. I opened my eyes and sat up. I wasn't in California; I was on the Destiny Islands, the main island where everyone lives in. I smiled a little, this was the place where the idea of Wayfinders came from and where I met Sora and Riku for the first time. Also, that girl with red hair, she lives on this island right now. Maybe…

"A…. Anna?" I turned to I saw the girl with red hair from my memories but she grew up a bit in the last year. She was taller, her hair was longer, and she lost the slightly chubby cheeks she had. But her eyes were still warm and sparkling with the light that lives inside her. "Anna, is that really you?" She asked, walking to me. "Why are you see-through?"

"What?" I looked at my hands and sure enough, I was transparent. "Oh, I didn't notice."

"Anna, what happened? Are you alright?" The girl asked, and I was a little sad. She was genuinely worried about me and I didn't even know her name.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, rubbing my head.

"Anyway, I need help. I can't…"

"Kairi, wait up!" I looked to see Selphie running up to us. "Kairi, who were you talking to?"

"Huh? You can't see her? It's Anna." Kairi said, looking from Selphie to me.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Selphie asked, but then Kairi looked to me with a look of understanding.

"Oh, its like what happened a year ago… but then…" She looked really worried. "Anna… please tell me your heart wasn't…"

"Kairi, are you sure you're okay?" Selphie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y… yeah, I'm fine." Kairi said, smiling a little. "Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yep." Selphie nodded and I followed them down the hill and toward the beach. "Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game and they won't go with me."

"Not today, sorry." Kairi said, looking to me as if pleading for something.

"Aw, why not?" Selphie whined.

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" Kairi asked, looking out to the island in the distance.

"Riku?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded, still not taking her eyes off the island.

"I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him." Selphie said, and I had to remember, she may not have a crush on Riku.

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again." Kairi said, smiling a little at the memory of her silver haired friend.

"Sure. Of course we will." Selphie said, grinning.

"And the other boy?" Kairi asked, and Selphie looked up confused.

"What other boy?"

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time… we played together on that islands. His voice always used to be there… but now it's gone. I can't think of his face or his name. I feel awful about it." Kairi said and she did look hurt. I do remember she had an unspoken relationship with Sora…. If I'm right that Kairi was the girl from my memories. "So I told myself. I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him."

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Selphie asked skeptically. I was going to ask what Kairi knew about the boy when I heard a familiar voice I my head.

"Namine?" It was Roxas but he sounded tired and weary. Suddenly, Kairi collapsed onto the ground and Selphie went to help her. I went to help too but two things stopped me. One, I'm see-through and probably unable to touch anything, and two, I can hear Kairi and Roxas talking. "Namine? What's happening to me?"

"Who are you?" Kairi asked. "And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

"Kairi… I know you. You're that girl he likes." Roxas said, and I knew he was talking about Sora.

"Who?" Kairi asked, shocked and urgent. "Please, a name!"

"I'm Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me _his_ name." Kairi pleaded. Then a third voice, one I sort of recognize spoke.

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot Kairi! And Anna, you're not help!" I gasped, it was Sora! He's almost fully awake now and he knows I'm here. Wait, how does he know that? "Okay, I guess I can give you a hint and Anna will correct you. Starts with an 'S'!" With that, Kairi started to wake up, looking like someone had shocked her.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked as Kairi sat up. Kairi didn't answer, instead she looked at me with a huge smile and ran to the beach, somehow grabbing my arm and she dragged me along. Finally, we got to the beach and Kairi looked like she could start glowing at any minute.

"Kairi?" Selphie asked, worried but then noticed her friend and placed the note in a bottle into the waves. "What's that?"

"A letter." Kairi said, watching the letter bobbing against the waves. "I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is… I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it."

"Wow… I hope he gets it." Selphie said, but Kairi wasn't watching the bottle now. Instead, she looked to me, smiling.

"He will. Starts with an 'S'. Right, Sora?" Kairi asked, and I nodded. It was clear now and whatever fog in my memories had gone.

"Yes. And I have my promise to keep to, Kairi." I said, smiling. "I'll bring Sora home safe and sound. You, me, Sora, and Riku will finally be together again." I said, and I seemed to have faded away from Kairi. Now I stood in the computer room with DiZ, Riku, and Nihil.

"Their progress is astounding." DiZ said in amazement. The screen with me on it said I was completed while Sora's was nearly done.

"So what happened?" Riku asked, curious.

"Anna and Kairi already had a connection to each other so this would've happened eventually. But Namine's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's and thus, with Anna. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?" DiZ said, as Nihil shrugged.

"So its good timing that Anna some how managed to connect with Kairi in time for Roxas to contact Kairi." Nihil said simply, brushing some dirt off her yellow and white dress.

"Namine?... She's a wonder." Riku said, amazed.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him." DiZ stated.

"But who's Nobody is she?" Riku asked.

"I could tell you… but first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" DiZ asked looking at Riku. Finally he lowered his hood to reveal the face of Xehanort's Heartless.

"It's Ansem." Riku said, firmly. I hated it when DiZ just laughed because he was the cause of all this in a way. He was so hell bent on revenge that he was willing to put Riku and me through life threatening situations.

"It's an honor, Ansem!" DiZ said, and I knew that when I woke up I'm gonna confront DiZ, Riku, and Nihil and see what's going on. I've been gone for far too long and I'm ready to become the Destiny Keeper again.

* * *

Nihil: yay! the real Anna is back!

Anna: and good to be back! :D

Crystal: yep, a toast to having our favorite destiny keeper back!

Oliver: what am i? chopped liver?

Crystal: no, you're going to have a role in this story. but how people will view you after this, i have no idea.

Oliver: -.-

Crystal: anyway, thank you and we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 3: Day 5 and 6. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Day 5 and 6

Crystal: and we're back people!

Anna: you're working fast.

Nihil: she's been working hard and these stories help her relax.

Oliver: I sure hope so. Last week was a drama fest.

Penelope: anyway, we're at least moving on. After this is the really KH2 story.

Crystal: yeah, as much as I like Roxas, this part drags out a bit for me. But thankfully, next chapter; we get Sora back!

OCs: Yay!

Crystal: and now, time for the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. Well, Taios is mentioned but he's owned by InfiniteStories, as I think most people know from the many times he's in this story... Anyway! Hope you like this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 3: Day 5 and 6

I woke up to see Nihil sitting by my bedside. She looked a little sad though, for some reason but I didn't care. I sat up and looked straight at her.

"You knew all this time… about my memories and my dreams."

"Yes." Nihil said nodding. "After Xion was defeated, your memories along with Sora's returned. Namine was working on piecing your memories back but it seemed you did that all on your own."

"Okay… but what happened to me while I was asleep?" I asked, and Nihil looked away from me. "Nihil?"

"I'm sorry, Anna… I just can't say it." Nihil said, getting up. "Go to the old mansion. I'm sure either Namine or Riku will tell you."

"Nihil, why can't you tell me? What happened to me?" I asked, and I noticed Nihil was trembling… I haven't seen her do that since Castle Oblivion.

"Anna, please just stop asking me. I'll tell you soon but right now… I got a lot of thinking to do."

"Okay…" I said, and Nihil left the room. After I changed and made my breakfast and went to the Usual Spot. I got there to see the others eating sea salt ice cream.

"You're late today." Olette pointed out, looking worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just dehydrated yesterday." I said, sitting next to Olette and grabbed an ice cream.

"You're lucky, Anna. You don't have to do stupid independent study." Hayner groaned.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to start school soon." I lied. I wouldn't be going to school till maybe after I return from this adventure… even then I wonder…. I looked at my ice cream thinking. After this game, there's a filler game and then the upcoming Dream Drop Distance. Would I be going back to the real world after that? Not sure if I want to go back now. I've been here for a long time now that maybe going home isn't optional.

"Anna?" I looked up to see the others looking at me. "You okay?" Pence asked.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind." I said, rubbing my head. "I won't be able to help you guys with your summer homework today. But I'll be around tomorrow to investigate the town."

"Okay, you should rest up." Olette said, and I nodded. Come to think of it, I should see Sora and the others before tomorrow. After all, after that will be the day our new adventure starts. We left the Usual spot and I went straight for the mansion and unlocked the gates with Lunar Wish.

_Good to have you back, Anna_. Lunar said, and I smiled a little.

"You seem quieter than usual. You and Attair doing okay?" Last I remember, the two of them got together but what Lunar said next didn't surprise me either.

_We're not together anymore. I broke it off._ Lunar said, quietly. _I couldn't take it, it was so awkward that I had to get away._

"I know what you mean. But I hope you're okay."

_I am._ She said but I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. I entered the mansion, and the main hall was just as dusty as I left it.

"Welcome back, Anna." I looked up the stairs to see Namine, smiling at me.

"Hey, Namine. Hope I wasn't gone too long." I said, smiling and walking up to meet my blonde friend.

"I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." She led me up to the white room and I saw a few new pictures on the walls. One of which was a picture of Nihil, Xion, and Nixar. Speaking of which…

"Namine… what happened while I was asleep? Nihil wouldn't tell me." I said, as I sat down on a chair at the long white table and Namine sat across from me.

"Yes, I would imagine. The events that happened really hit her." Namine said, looking a little said. Apart from Taios and me, Namine was the third closest person to Nihil. "You see, after you fell asleep, Nihil had to handle a lot of the work on her own. Then something happened, a darkness entered into her and it was affecting you."

"A darkness?" I asked, and I remembered that girl in black I fought while in my Deep Dive. I started to piece a few things together from that, the way she acted, the way Lunar acted when I mentioned her…

"That darkness affected and influenced Nihil so much, she handed you over to Organization XIII, thinking it might help you. But it didn't, and when Nihil tried to make up for her mistake… Nixar…"

"He faded, didn't he?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I'm doubt he's forgotten, he had a purpose in this universe I think. But his death and her actions are still weighing on her." Namine said, looking at the picture of Nihil and her sort of siblings.

"I can imagine… But I hope Nihil will be okay on this adventure." I said, looking at a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "I wonder if they'll be okay with her traveling with us."

"That all depends on Nihil. She has a choice to make soon." Namine said, and I looked at her.

"Choice?" I asked, confused.

"Nihil still isn't a full protector yet. That keyblade of here only says that she can wield a keyblade, but for her to obtain the one meant for the protectors… it think it needs more training." Namine said, shaking her head. "I don't know much on the subject. I only heard a little from Nihil and even then, she's being vague about it. She'd usually tell us everything if it's important."

"I know… but I think she just needs time to think." I said, but I was worried about Nihil. Looking back, since I woke up in the Data Twilight Town, Nihil hasn't been her usual peppy-self and I think it may be more than just what happened with Nixar.

"Where's Taios been through all of this?" I asked. I may not like the emo time lord but he should've been there for Nihil when I wasn't.

"Taios had to leave, he said he was hunting something down and also learning to be a better person for Nihil's sake. And also yours."

"What?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"He knows how much Nihil cares about you, and I think he does view you as a friend." Namine said, and I wasn't sure what to think. I kept getting mad at the emo for his self pity parties but well… if he's trying to improve without Nihil being around.

"I'll reserve judgment on him then." I said, with a sigh. "Anyway, can I see Sora and the others now?"

"Of course." Namine said, smiling. She led me down into the computer area and to the area where Sora's pod was but near it was… "We had to move your body to a different pod after a certain point but you're back here." Namine said, as I stared at myself in another pod. I work a black and white dress, kind of like a gothic Lolita dress with a black bow in my hair… my hair was a little longer so I'd have to cut it when I woke up.

"Let me guess. Nihil dressed me." I said, smiling a little.

"Yes, she said she wanted to make you look cute." Namine said, smiling. "I have to go back upstairs. Roxas is about to come and I have some explaining to do."

"Alright, tell me when it's safe to leave."

"Of course." Namine said, and left the room. I looked up at Sora with a small smile.

"Hey Sora, it's been a while. Soon you'll be up and about." I said, sitting to face the pod. "When you wake up, I hope you won't ask too many questions. A few of them I wasn't even there to experience. But… about Riku…. He's still the same, just looks really different." I took out my three treasures, the mushroom charm, the mickey keychain, and the Wayfinder. "Ventus… I doubt you can hear me from inside Sora but we're getting closer. Soon, I'm sure we'll get Aqua and Terra back. I know where Aqua is and I know we can save her… but Terra…" I looked at my pink Wayfinder.

"I have no idea on how to save him." I said, and I could almost feel Ventus beside me. "When Master Xehanort took over Terra's body, their hearts are fighting against each other. Hopefully, we'll find a way to save him and you. I just know I'll need help from Riku, Sora, and Kairi."

"Anna." I turned to see Riku walking up to me.

"Oh, hey." I said, getting up. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Riku said, looking up at Sora's sleeping form.

"When Sora wakes up…. Try to stay in contact okay." I said, looking to Riku. "I know you don't want to be found by Sora, but you're going to make him and me worried." Riku just stayed quiet and I took his hand. "We'll return to the islands soon. I know that."

"Thanks…" Riku said, and I smiled at him.

"You don't have to hide your face from me, you know." I added, but Riku kept his hood up.

"Anyway, DiZ wants to see us. He managed to make a data version of himself to talk to you here." Riku said and I groaned.

"Fine. Might as well see what the guy wants." I said, and he walked me back up to a different room, where DiZ was sitting on a dusty chair.

"It's been a very long time since we talked like this, Anna." DiZ said, as I nodded.

"I hope everything went according to how you planned it because if I was forced into sleep for no reason, I have a keyblade with your name on it." I threatened and DiZ just laughed.

"DiZ, why did you show him the train?" Riku asked.

"Because he missed the trip to the beach." DiZ replied.

"Kindness isn't your thing, DiZ." I added, crossing my arms.

"Now… what about you, Ansem?" DiZ asked, Riku. "Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?"

"Yes… the haze is clearing." Riku said, with a nod.

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora. Very soon, to then, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year." DiZ said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"They didn't forget me?" I asked.

"No, your memories were taken in a different manner that Sora's. Everyone who knew you should still have memories of you." DiZ said, as Riku sat opposite from DiZ.

"I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?" Riku asked.

"Revenge." DiZ said darkly.

"Revenge…" Riku said, quietly.

"Now, for the finishing touches." DiZ said, calmly. "First, we must dispose of Namine. She did a splendid job with Sora and Anna, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas isn't the only one who was never meant to exist."

"You're heartless. You know that, right?" I said, coldly. "You of all people know the meaning and measure of life yet you're willing to kill Namine and Roxas, two innocent kids who you used as tools for the sake of revenge. I may have a thing again Xemnas too but I wouldn't use anyone like what you're doing…" I turned away from the older man and quickly walked out. I hated how DiZ didn't seem to care about others. If anyone had no emotion, no heart, it'd be him; not the Nobodies.

I quickly left for home and didn't meet up with Roxas and the others for ice cream. That last moment should only be for Roxas, he deserves one last moment of peace before DiZ ruins it. I sat at the dinner table with Nihil, who made grilled salmon for dinner.

"Namine told you, right?" Nihil said, not looking up from her dinner.

"Yeah, you could've told me…." I said but Nihil sighed.

"Sorry, I was just… it's was hard for me to say."

"Its okay." I said, nodding as Nihil looked up at me. "Nihil, you faced a lot and hearing that you had to face down Nixar after everything that's happened to you; I understand why you wouldn't talk about it. Just Nihil, try to at least trust me."

"I thought you'd be mad at me." Nihil said looking ready to cry. "This is the second time I hurt you. This time it really could've killed you."

"Yeah, but you weren't yourself then. I understand that you had that darkness influencing you." I said, smiling a little. "So right now, you gotta do what you think will help make what you did better. Not for me, but for yourself."

"I know that."

"Then you should know what to do then." I said, smiling looking down at my dinner. "I never told you this, but I do think your strong emotionally, Nihil. You go this way about you. Since the beginning, you got it rough but some how you make it back on your feet. I'm not sure what'd would've happened to me if I was in your place… I'd probably be really depressed but you… you always had a smile."

"I got that from you, you know." Nihil said, grinning. "You do that some times too, you know? You were able to smile at Riku even after all that's happened…" We stared at each other and I don't know what happened but the two of us just started to laugh.

"Okay, so all in all, we can get over something but we need the push." I said, smiling at Nihil. "If you need any help, I'm back for real this time."

"Thanks, Anna. I'll keep that in mind." Nihil said, grinning but then the clock chimed and we looked out the window. "This is the end of Roxas's days."

"Yeah." I looked to Nihil. "You wanna be there too? I think you have to face Axel too since well…"

"I'll be there but the fight with Axel should be for Roxas." Nihil said, a hand to her pocket and she pulled out a yellow Wayfinder. Odd, when did she get that? "I settled my issues and Axel and Roxas are closer thanks to Xion's passing."

"Yeah…" I took a drink from my mug. "Nihil, we still gotta complete Xion's last wish."

"I know…set Kingdom Hearts free. And we will." Nihil said, getting up. "You should get some sleep, Anna. Tomorrow we got a lot of fighting to do."

"Right, see you in the morning." I said, and went to bed. Still, I didn't sleep peacefully. I had a lot on my mind. It was like Déjà vu all over again. The last night Roxas will have with his friends…. 'Roxas and Ventus…. I wish you guys could've met…' I thought, smiling a little as I curled into my blankets. 'The two of you would've gotten along.' I woke up the next day to Nihil shaking me awake.

"Come on, we gotta go now."

"I know, just let me change." I yawned. We skipped breakfast when we saw that Roxas had actually left early. We ran to the Usual spot just into to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette running out and going straight through us.

"Anna, Nihil." We turned to see Roxas coming out of the Usual Spot. "What's going, it's like we don't exist."

"That's because we didn't." I said, sadly as Roxas looked at me shocked. Before Nihil and I could say anymore, a pair of Dusks blocked to two ways out of the alleyway. To add more, Axel appeared behind us in front of the entrance to the Usual Spot.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you guys… if you refuse to go back with me. Of course, Anna's got the exception." Axel said, as I glared a little and Nihil clenched her fists.

"We're… best friends, right?" Roxas asked, looking almost pleading.

"Sure… But I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for…" Axel stopped scratching the back of his head and stared at Roxas. "Wait, a sec! You remember now?!"

"Y… yeah." Roxas managed to say, lying through his teeth.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all." Axel said, thinking quickly. "So, umm… what's our boss's name?" Roxas didn't say anything so Nihil and I got in front of him.

"Axel, we're not going back to that place." Nihil said, her keyblade ready. "I only worked for the Organization for a few days, and that was the worst mistake of my life."

"Besides, it's Roxas's choice to go or not." I said, looking straight at Axel. "To force someone into a group like the Organization is horrible. Xemnas never gets his hands dirty but leave you to finish off your friends."

"Anna, Nihil…" Roxas whispered and we turned to smile at him.

"Even after all we've been through, we're still friends." I said grinning, as Axel sighed.

"I can't believe this…" Roxas picked up a nearby stick and it turned into a keyblade. At once, a mob of Dusks came at us and we battled them with ease. Once the Dusks were cleared, Axel had a clear shot at us. He was about to throw one of his chakrams at us when he just froze; one of DiZ's little tricks.

"Roxas, Anna, Nihil!" I heard DiZ order from the skies. "To the mansion! The time has come!" I looked to Nihil and she nodded. I wanted to tell Roxas about what'll happen to him but I'll wait for Namine to say more when we get to the mansion. Also, I'm scared that if I tell Roxas, he'll run away and maybe go with Axel if it meant he got a chance to live.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas shouted to the sky, hopping things would change but nothing happened. I felt sad looking at Roxas but I took his hand.

"Come on, we gotta go."

" 'Kay…" Roxas said, and followed Nihil and me without questions. He was probably so depressed by what was going on that if he needed to, he'd follow us just to get some answers. None of us talked as we fought through the hoards of Nobodies trying to stop us. After about fifteen minutes, we finally managed to get to the mansion. I think DiZ must've locked us out on purpose because I don't remember locking the gates when I left yesterday. Nihil and I guarded against the Dusks coming at us while Roxas examined the lock.

"Don't call us and lock us out…" Roxas groaned but then I heard him gasp. A minute later, he summoned his keyblade and unlocked the door with his powers.

"Good. Anna, take him! I can handle things here!" Nihil called out, fighting the Dusks.

"But…" Roxas asked, but I nodded and pulled him into the mansion. I closed the door just in time to see Riku appear next to Nihil and the Dusk trying to get pass them. "Anna, why did you let Nihil do that alone?" Roxas asked, looking at me in shock.

"Nihil's strong, she can use a keyblade and defeat those things. Besides, she's also got really good help." I said, taking his arm. "Right now, you want to talk to a certain blonde girl, right?" Roxas looked a little flustered but I laughed. "Come on, let's go." I dragged him up to Namine's room and I let him look at some other pictures. I started to look at the one Namine did of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and me when I heard Roxas grunt in pain. I turned to see him clutching his head, his face beaded with sweat.

"Don't stop it, Anna." I turned to see Namine sitting at the table. I sigh and nodded. I knew this wasn't the real Namine and was probably placed here by her… Still, what she won't be able to say, I'll try to tell Roxas. Finally, Roxas looked up finally relaxing a little. He looked to me then Namine.

"Organization XIII, they're a bad group." Roxas pointed out.

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole." Namine answered. "To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Kingdom Hearts." I answered, leaning against the wall and Roxas chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, I think… I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask." Roxas said, walking to the table, looking at Namine and me. "What's going to happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

"You are…." Namine began but she flickered and started to digitize.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted, in shock but DiZ appeared in one of his data portals.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." DiZ said, and I glared at him.

"He has the right to know! It's his life that you're playing with here, DiZ!" I yelled at him, but he looked at Roxas in contempt.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." DiZ said, simply as I gripped my fist.

"But what _is_ a Nobody?!" Roxas demanded. Suddenly a corridor of darkness opened and Riku came out.

"DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" Wait, where's Nihil?! Another corridor of darkness opened and Nihil and Namine came out of it.

"Anna!" Nihil came running to me as Roxas stared at Namine.

"Roxas, Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" Namine tried to say to Roxas but only one thing seemed to stick to Roxas.

"I'll… Disappear…?"

"No further outbursts!" DiZ said, going to Namine.

"No, you won't disappear! You'll…" Namine tired to say but DiZ covered her mouth.

"Let her go, DiZ!" I yelled, summoning my keyblade but Riku stopped me. Even Roxas tried to run to help the girl in white but Riku got a hold of his arm too. In a desperate attempt to get DiZ to let go of her, she actually bit on his hand…. Guess she learnt that from Nihil or something since they never happened before.

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything." Namine said, desperately. Maybe it was the part of her that was like Kairi but for a second, I saw that determined look I saw in Kairi when she tried to protect Sora's Heartless back in Hollow Bastion. "I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Some day soon. I promise!"

"Let her go! Namine!" Roxas shouted, trying to reach her, but Namine, DiZ, and Riku vanished from the room in corridors of darkness.

"Roxas…" Nihil said, but Roxas looked at us with a little anger and confusion.

"Why didn't you help her?" Roxas asked, and I rubbed my arm.

"Namine… she's safe. The guy in the coat will make sure she'll be okay." I assured him. "As for what she said, you won't disappear… in a sense."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Remember, Namine said Nobodies are have a person. You're the other half of Sora." I said, and Roxas looked like he was whacked in the face with a truck. "That's why you've been having dreams of Sora. Those are his memories and now, he needs you to go back to him so he can wake up."

"So, I will disappear then…" Roxas said, as Nihil shook her head.

"No, you won't. You're a part of Sora, so as long has he's around; so will you." Roxas didn't even look at us anymore, and I felt terrible.

"How long have you guys known?" He asked, and Nihil and I looked at each other.

"For a very long time." I said, but I took his hand. "But that doesn't mean our friendship is fake. You're still a friend of mine, even if you go back into Sora."

"Yeah." Nihil said, taking his other hand. "You were one of the first friends I had. And I still view you as a friend. So we stick together."

"Anna… Nihil… Thanks." Roxas said, and he finally smiled… even if it was a sad one.

"Come on, just a little ways ahead." I said, and we headed to the main library. Nihil had Roxas and I stand against the wall, as she drew the secret symbol to get us down into the lab. Once we got in, Roxas went to the computer and nearly collapsed from pain. "I hate seeing him like this." I said, quietly to Nihil as she nodded.

"Yeah, wish this didn't have to happen to him. Roxas could've lived a good life." Nihil said, softly as Roxas finally seemed to relax. But the furry inside him was evident, knowing what he heard DiZ dismissing his fate so easily. I didn't stop him from destroying the computer DiZ would work on, I kind of enjoyed seeing it get crushed under the keyblade. I don't know but I felt a sudden wall between Roxas and me, Nihil probably felt it too as we followed Roxas into the next room without any question. After fighting another group of Nobodies, Axel walked in, not looking too happy if I might add.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel said, and he looked to Nihil and me, but said nothing… which is fine with me.

"Axel…" Roxas said, quietly.

"You really do remember me this time… I'm so FLATTERED!"  
"Anna!" I was pulled out of the way as a wall of flames blocked me from getting to Roxas. Nihil stood beside me and we went against the wall.

"Roxas…" Nihil said, but I patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, he's got Xion's help now." I said, hearing Axel and Roxas fighting.

"How do you know that?" Nihil asked, as I managed to see a bit of the battle through the flames. "All this time, he's been using only one keyblade; like he usually does. But now he's using two keyblades…"

"Like the time when he faced Riku, right after Xion died." I nodded.

"Xion is probably still watching all of this… at least that's what I think." I said, leaning against the wall. "She'll always be there, unseen but not fully forgotten."

"I sure hope so." Nihil said, watching the flames. It didn't take long for the flames to finally die and Roxas was revealed to be the winner.

"Roxas… Axel…" I said, going to them but Axel stopped me. He looked at Axel with a slight smile.

"Lets meet again, in the next life."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas said, nodding.

"Silly, just because you have a next life…" With that, Axel retreated.

"Guys, you go on ahead. I'm gonna finish a few things." Nihil said, and went to me. "Look after Roxas, Namine won't be happy if he gets hurt."

"I know." I said, and I looked to Roxas. "Come on, just a bit more left."

"Okay." Roxas said, and followed me into the next hallway, where I saw Donald and Goofy sleeping in their smaller pods.

"Donald? Goofy?" Roxas asked, as I nodded.

"Sora wasn't the only one who had their memories messed up." I said, looking at Donald. "I had my memories messed up too. That's why I was in this world in the first place."

"Yeah, I know." Roxas said, looking away from the dog and duck. "You said there's a bit more left."

"Yeah, just one last room. That's where Sora is, along with my real body." I said, and Roxas took his hand.

"Then lets go. You're always helping Sora so…." I started but finally smiled.

"Sure." I said, gripping onto his hand. "I'll stay with you till the end, that's my job as the Destiny Keeper after all."

We entered the room and I saw the two pods. Standing in front of Sora's pod was DiZ, looking not even disturbed that his computer was brutally murdered by Roxas… but then again, the only positive emotions the guy has is at the end of the game. He looked so smug as was walked toward him, Roxas finally letting go of my hand.

"At last, the keyblade's chosen one." DiZ said, looking at Roxas.

"Who are you talking to? Me or Sora?" Roxas asked, hiding his anger.

"To half of Sora of course." DiZ said, and I glared at him. He keeps asking for someone to hurt him. "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I am a servant of the world." DiZ said, suddenly laughing. "And if I'm a servant, then you two should be considered tools, at best."

"Was that…. was that suppose to be a joke? Because I'm not laughing!" Roxas shouted, attacking DiZ but he vanished and reappeared in a different area.

"My apologizes, this is only data based projection." DiZ said, almost amused at Roxas, as he went back and tried to slash at DiZ but to no luck. I watched this, not having the heart to stop Roxas from wanting to harm DiZ. Finally, after probably five minutes of Roxas wanting nothing more than to kill DiZ, his hologram appeared behind Roxas. "Come, over here."

"DiZ, stop it!" I yelled at him, getting in front of Roxas, but he pushed me away. He was too focus on DiZ right not to really notice I was defending him.

"I hate you so much…" Roxas said, glaring at DiZ.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." DiZ commented and I shook my head.

"You'll never understand, DiZ. You, your students… all of your are ignorant." I said, and Roxas nodded.

"My heart belongs to me!" Roxas shouted and made to attack DiZ one last time but he officially disappeared. I don't know if DiZ planned it, but Roxas was now standing in front of Sora's capsule and it opened. Sora had grown a lot in the last year… I bet those clothes must be really hurting.

"Sora…" Roxas said, looking up at his original, before turning to smile at me. "You guys are lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is… over."

"Roxas… we'll see each other again. You'll see." I said, as Roxas began to fade before my eyes.

"We'll see. Anyway, take care, Anna." Roxas said, and with a puff of light. He was gone. I looked to my capsule now and smiled a little.

"Roxas, you're wrong. My summer vacation is over too." I said, opening the capsule. "Time to go back to work." I said, and I closed my eyes. I let my mind just drift off till I knew nothing around me. 'Sora, you better be awake when get up, you lazy bum.'

* * *

Anna: finally! back to the real plot!

Nihil: we seem to be drifting off a bit.

Crystal: hey, 358/2 days wasn't my favorite Kingdom Hearts game and it's just filler to me. Now that we're officially into Kingdom Hearts 2, I can get back into the spirit. After all, I really like Kingdom Hearts 2. It's my second favorite of the Kingdom Hearts games.

Oliver: yes, yes, we know. (looks bored)

Penelope: Oliver... (frowns annoyed)

Oliver: (tenses up) oh, nothing, Penny. I was just...

Penelope: you know you're going to be important soon, don't you dare act like a lazy ass.

Oliver: (backs away) sorry...

Crystal: anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 4: We're Finally Moving. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: We're Finally Off

Anna: We're back!

Nihil: again, wow... really a chapter a week...

Lunar: don't jinx it! Crystal put a lot of time into this chapter.

Penelope: yeah, I think she worked on this chapter for three hours nonstop.

Anna: yeah well, give her a break. the chapter is short but with we're going to get back to the good stuff soon.

Oliver: you mean you'll be fine going back to Atlantica. this time you'll really be singing.

Anna: (shuts up)

Oliver: it thought so.

Crystal: um guys... we have company. ^^;

OCs: we know.

Crystal: ^^; anyway, to the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames!

* * *

Chapter 4: We're finally Off

"Anna, come on wake up."

"Anna!"

"Anna, we gotta wake up Sora."

I opened my eyes to see Nihil, standing beside her was Donald and Goofy. I was still in the pod but it opened by itself and I jumped out to hug my animal friends.

"Guys! You're okay!" I cheered, hugging them tightly.

"Well of course we're okay." Donald said, groaning but looking happy to see me.

"We should go wake up Sora. He's still sleeping." Goofy said pointing to Sora's pod.

"I can help open the pod, just wake him up." Nihil said, smiling as she went to some controls. Guess she's the one who opened the pods for us. We got to Sora's pod, he looked peaceful in sleep. I thought for a second I saw Ventus then it turned into Roxas but it turned back to Sora.

"Sora!"

"Sora, wake up!"

"Come on, you lazy bum!" Donald, Goofy, and I called out to Sora. The pod opened and Sora seemed to be waking up, stretching but then noticed us. With a huge grin on his face, he jumped out of the pod and hugged the three of us.

"Donald! Goofy! Anna!" Sora cheered, and we laughed and hopped in a circle, hand in hand. It was a little embarrassing but heck, I was happy to see Sora and the others again. Jiminy Cricket, still a little out of it, some how managed to get onto Sora's shoulder.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy said, through his yawn as he stretched.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Sora asked, as I nodded.

"Yep, you guys took a really long nap; I only slept for a tiny bit." I said, grinning a little.

"You were asleep for weeks, Anna." Nihil said, coming toward us.

"Huh? Who are you?" Donald asked, looking at Nihil suspiciously.

"Oh, guys this is my friend Nihil. She's been helping me keep you guys safe while you guys were sleeping." I said, as Nihil nodded sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you." Nihil said politely. I'm glad Nihil is at least doing okay with being reintroduced to Sora and the others.

"When did we go to sleep?" Goofy asked, as Sora thought a little.

"Let's see, we defeated Ansem…" Sora started.

"Yep." Goofy confirmed.

"… restored peace to the world… found Kairi…. Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku." Sora said, looking excited. "I think that's right so far."

"Yep, you got it right." I said, nodding.

"Then what?" Donald asked, but Nihil and I shook our heads.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked. Jiminy looked through his journal and found the last page.

"Gee, there's only one sentence." Jiminy said, and showed us. " 'Thank Namine, Nihil, and Anna'. Hmm… I wonder who Namine is?"

"She's a friend of ours, but she couldn't be here to see you guys." Nihil said, quickly and I wondered if Nihil know where Namine was right now. After all, they were close.

"Anyway, thanks Nihil, Anna." Sora said, and I smiled a little.

"Sure, anyway we should keep going."

"By the way… what's with the dress?" Sora asked, and I finally noticed I was still in that black Lolita dress.

"Nihil…" I said, looking to her. "Do you have my normal clothes?"

"Actually…. Nope." Nihil said, and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here! I know that's a lie!" I shouted, running after her. Sora and Goofy were laughing and Donald just looked annoyed. After chasing Nihil for about five minutes, the two of us led the group into Twilight Town. I was hoping to talk to Hayner and the others before I left but I noticed Sora stop near the entrance to the Usual Spot.

"You know, I think I've been to this town." Sora said, looking around. 'Oh if only you knew, Sora.' I thought, as Nihil for a split second looked sad.

"What's it called?" Donald asked, but Sora shook his head.

"Hmm… guess I must've imagined it." Sora said, but I shook my head.

"It's okay. This place is called Twilight Town. We stayed here for a bit while you, Donald, and Goofy were sleeping." I said, playing with the lace on my sleeves.

"Anyway, we have some friends here we were planning to visit." Nihil said, and we entered into the room. The three looked up as we got inside and Olette smiled.

"Anna, you're back!" She said, as she and Pence walked over to me.

"Hey, guys." I said, waving.

"What's with the outfit?" Pence asked, as I sighed.

"Nihil's idea of a joke." I said, as Olette giggled.

"What do you want?" Hayner snapped at Sora, who looked taken aback.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Sora said, confused at the sudden animosity.

"Now you know. This is our spot." Hayner said, and I went to jab his gut. "Hey!"

"Hayner, be polite. These are my friends from out of town." I said, and Pence smiled.

"No wonder why I didn't recognize you guys. I'm Pence." Pence said, looking cheerful.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you." Hayner said, getting off his spot and walking to the exit. "But we got stuff to do, so catch you later." Hayner left and I looked to Nihil.

"When did Hayner get so grumpy?" I whispered to her but she just shrugged.

"Maybe it's because summer vacation is over." She suggested.

"My name's Olette." Olette introduced herself to the guys. "Hey, Anna, Nihil, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Yeah, we finished our stuff." I said, and I was kind of right. We finished getting Sora back and now we gotta go back on the real adventure. Come to think of it…

"Anyway, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Nihil said, as Sora waved.

"Hey there." Sora said, and Pence and Olette looked at each other.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Nihil, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said, and I crossed my arms.

"He got a back coat on and had really big ears right?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah, you know him?" Pence asked, and Donald and Goofy looked excited.

"The King!" Donald cheered.

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station." Pence answered, and Sora looked to me.

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back tot hat assignment." Olette said, smiling at us.

"Later!" With that, the two friends left to go after Hayner.

"Ob boy! The King's trying to find us!" Donald said, I swear he nearly took lift off with how he was jumping.

"Yeah, lets get to the station!" Sora said, running out and ran in the direction of the Sandlot. Donald and Goofy followed close behind and we just stared.

"Oh man, not now. We don't need to deal with Seifer now." Nihil groaned and I nodded.

"Yeah, knowing Seifer, he'll be looking for any kind of fight." We ran into the Sandlot to see Sora and Seifer having a talk; Seifer acting all tough and Sora not really wanting to do anything. If anything, we just sat on a bench and watched what happened and thankfully, no one got hurt.

"Anna?" I looked up to see Sora come over to me. "Hey, can you guys show us to the station?" I couldn't help but grin, I missed Sora and his antics so I didn't mind.

"Sure, just follow us." I said, and Nihil and I led Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the station. Nihil seemed to really be enjoying herself, as she talked to Goofy; smiling for real now. We got to the station but before we could go inside, we were surrounded by Dusk Nobodies.

"What are these things?!" Donald shouted, shooting spell after spell.

"Nobodies! We'll explain later!" Nihil shouted, slashing her way through the enemy with her keyblade.

"Wait, you have a keyblade too?!" Sora shouted, but he got slammed to the ground by Dusk.

"No time, just keep fighting!" I yelled, shooting a few fire spells. My magic was at least okay, my body on the other hand felt stiff and heavy. 'That's what I get for sleeping so long.' I thought, blocking an attack from one of the new Nobodies. Wave after wave of Nobodies attacked us and soon we were exhausted. The only one still standing was Nihil, I never noticed how strong Nihil had gotten since the last time I saw her. She couldn't keep fighting for long periods of time but now she was faster and seemed to have more control. One of the Dusk charged at Sora, who was on the ground but before Nihil or I could stop it something small and black came in and defeated the rest of the Nobodies with a golden keyblade.

"Mickey." I said, in relief as Donald and Goofy pushed Sora's face into the floor in shock as they gazed at their friend and king.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked, wide eyed.

"Ssh!" Mickey urged, putting a finger to his lips. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." He then handed me a familiar orange munny pouch.

"Thanks, Mickey." He nodded and ran off into town.

"Your Majesty!" Donald shouted after Mickey, but he was gone.

"The King… was that really him?" Sora asked, and everyone looked to me.

"Yeah, that was King Mickey. I know that voice and those ears anywhere." I said, smiling a little.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald asked, and I couldn't help but remember the reaction Sora gave then a year ago when Riku suddenly vanished in Traverse Town.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora asked, thinking a little.

"Uh-huh." Goofy confirmed.

"But we just saw him." Sora added.

"Yeah, that was him." Nihil said, crossing her arms.

"And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora looked relieved and looked to me. "Anna, you would know if Riku is okay, right?"

"He's okay. I saw him a while back." Nihil said, and Sora went straight to Nihil.

"You met him? Do you know where he is? Is he…"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Nihil said, backing up a little. "Yes, I know Riku. But I don't know where he is." Sora sighed, but then smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us!" Sora said, and looked to me. "You coming too?"

"Well, naturally. I did promise Kairi and Riku." I said, hands on my hips but I couldn't help but smile. I still had Riku's keychain in my pocket and I intended to really keep my promise this time.

"What are you two gonna do?" Sora asked, Donald and Goofy who just frowned.

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do you have to ask?" Goofy asked, and Sora, Nihil, and I started to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Donald ordered, looking annoyed.

"Your faces! They were just…" Nihil said, in between giggles. Donald and Goofy looked at each other before laughing too.

"So the, we all stick together for another journey?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

"To… where again?" Sora asked, his hands behind his head lazily.

"The train, come on." Nihil said, as we ran into the station.

"Wait up!" We turned to see Hayner, Pence and Olette running to us but their main focus was Sora. "Hey, Sora…"

"What?" Sora asked, calmly.

"Nothing, but…" Hayner said, trying to look for the right words.

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Pence said.

"Oh…. Really? Thanks!" Sora said, looking grateful. I always wondered why they wanted to see him off. After all, Roxas was in the other Twilight Town. Then again, Roxas did talk to the gang a few times while in the Organization but they weren't very meaningful. Before I could say something, a ringing sound came from the speakers.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette pointed out and I nodded.

"Thanks." I went to the ticket guy and took out the pouch. "Five tickets please."

"Hey, Anna, where'd you get that?" Olette asked, pulling out her pouch that looked exactly like the one in my hand. Yeah, this was Olette's pouch from the data world so it shouldn't be a surprise but it made me wonder; how did DiZ know about Olette's pouch if he never left the mansion. On second thought, I don't wanna know.

"They're the same…" Goofy marveled looking at the two pouched.

"Yeah." Olette said as I got the tickets and handed them out.

"Come on, let's get going. The train will be leaving soon." Nihil said, and went to a purple train on the first track.

"Hey, Anna? Will we ever see this town again?" Sora asked, almost sadly and I looked to him. Again, Sora seemed to flash from Roxas back to himself; Roxas was still alive in Sora that's for sure.

"Yeah, course we will." I said, trying to reassure him. Sora though didn't seem feel any assurance and I felt bad for him. The guy just woke up and these emotions that he can't understand are coming up without him knowing why.

"It's just, I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…" Sora said, quietly and I patted his back.

"We will." I said, and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we gotta get moving."

"Yeah, you're right!" Sora said, finally grinning again. After a quick bathroom break, Donald complaining a bit, it was time to leave.

"Okay, we're off!" I said, and Goofy, Donald, and Nihil entered the train first. I stayed with Sora just incase I was needed but I could see Nihil watching from the window.

"Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Positive." Sora said, after thinking for a minute. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." Hayner said with a shrug. Sora managed to smile but a single tear fell from his eye.

"Roxas…" I muttered under my breath as the three friends looked worried at Sora.

"You okay?" Olette asked, as Sora touched the tear.

"Y… yeah. Don't know where it came from." Sora said, patting his face a bit.

"Pull it together." Hayner said, finally smiling since he met Sora.

"Right… see you later." Sora said, and the two of us got into the train. It took off and I waved to the three friends before I lost sight of them. "Hey, Anna? Can I see that pouch?" Sora asked, pointing to the copy pouch.

"Oh sure." I said, and tossed it to him. He pulled out a blue crystal that was probably Roxas's and held it up to the light. He looked at it before sighing a little. I couldn't help but stare since being sad wasn't really something common for Sora. He's usually so cheerful and optimistic.

"Sora?" Nihil asked, sitting on the plush seats.

"You know…" Sora said, as we looked at him. "I'm sad."

"We'll be back." Donald said, as I nodded.

"Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those other guys again." Goofy added.

"We'll make time for it, you'll see. We do need places to rest after all." I urged but Sora looked out the window as the town around the train seemed to disappear and we road into the open sky toward and old friend of mine. I smiled at the thought of seeing Master Yen Sid again and wondered if something new would happen.

* * *

Anna: Yay! old Yen Sid is back!

Oliver: and you'll get a new companion...

Penelope: yeah...

Crystal: I think anyone can guess who this new companion is... if not, you'll see in the next chapter. So join us in Chapter 5: New Companion. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5: New Companion

Crystal: (leaning on a stick) I'm alive... barely.

Anna: what's up with Crystal?

Lunar: she's scared and tired. this whole week was busy for her and the fact that she may new health issues isn't helping much.

Crystal: i thought we agreed to keep that quiet.

Nihil: sorry, but it's kind of needed incase if you vanish off the face of the planet; the readers need to know.

Oliver: since you're also busy with school and trying to get a chapter a week in.

Crystal: (sighs) okay fine. anyway, to the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Nihil, Lunar, and Oliver. Now then, please enjoy and no flames please.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Companion

We rode on and on for maybe an hour. By this time, I managed to tell Sora and the others that something had happened to them to cause their very long sleep. Sora was completely shocked that he had been a sleep for a whole year and a little sad that he's been making Kairi wait for so long. Both Donald and Goofy looked really homesick by this news and I wondered for a bit if Daisy forgot about Donald while he was sleeping in his pod. Finally, we got to this floating island in the middle of an orange sky. It had a single tower with a wizard's hat on it but I knew it all too well.

"Yen Sid's tower…" Nihil marveled as the train stopped and the doors opened. We all got out of the train and Sora looked back just in time to see the thing disappear, leaving only empty train tracks.

"Their goes our ride." Sora said, chuckling nervously.

"Don't worry, I know the guy who lives in this tower. He'll help." I said, smiling as Sora looked at me.

"Really, who lives here?"

"A former keyblade master I met on my first adventure." I said, simply as we made it to the door… we the door was blocked by a very familiar, very annoying cat.

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked, as we looked at the huge cat.

"I sent some of my lackey's inside to see if the master in this here tower's as big and tough as they say." Pete said, not even bothering to look at us. "Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is…. once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?!" Donald quacked, as he, Goofy, and Sora looked shocked from Pete to Nihil and me. We just looked at him with a shrug as if to say 'didn't we say that earlier'.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything!" Pete boasted, as I rolled my eyes. If Maleficent hadn't conquered the universe yet after starting about eleven years ago, what makes Pete so sure she can still keep going? "And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

"Yeah, no. You can't do that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Says who?" Pete growled, turning to us and looked shocked. "Wha…AHHH! It's you!" He shouted, looking outraged.

"Pete?!" Goofy and Donald shouted, in shock.

"Not surprised. That voice and the way you look hasn't changed in eleven years." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You know him?" Sora asked, looking at Donald, Goofy, and me.

"Yep, met him on my first adventure." I said, looking to Pete who as he laughed a little. "He got banished by Queen Minnie and was left in the pathways between worlds, but then Maleficent helped him escape."

"That's right!" Pete laughed, triumphantly. "And now your world… no, no, no, all the worlds, are gonna belong to yours truly! Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" We just looked at each other and laughed a little. Nihil and I looked at each other a little awkward since Maleficent isn't dead. "What are you laughing at?! Why, Maleficent's power is so great…"

"She's toast!" Sora said, trying not to keep laughing.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy said, as Nihil nodded.

"Whaddaya mean?" Pete asked, as I grinned.

"We beat her, and there have been others who beat her as well." I said, waving my hand as Pete looked shocked, then outraged.

"You! So you're the ones that did it!" Peter shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at us.

"Well… we mighta had something to do with it." Sora said, with a knowing smile. I swear, Pete looked ready to explode but finally stopped expanding and looked around him.

"Heartless squad! Round up!" Pete shouted, and a couple of Shadow Heartless surrounded us. Okay, I admit that Sora, Donald, and Goofy weren't fighting in their prime. But then again, they've been sleeping for a whole year now. They're really out of practice. So Nihil and I helped out as best as we could. Sora moved a little slower than usual so I'd let him do the final moves, Nihil helped Donald and Goofy keep up as well. I'm grateful though that the Heartless were weak so we defeated them in about five minutes.

"Got anything better, Pete?" I asked, slinging my keyblade over my shoulder.

"Just you wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete shouted, trying to seem powerful but I smirked.

"Oh really, you wouldn't even stop the enchanted brooms from taking you away." I said, as Nihil giggled.

"So, 'mighty' Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora asked, looking up at the tower.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh?" Pete said, smugly looking up at the tower as well. "Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!"

"Yeah right, like Master Yen Sid would really lose to someone like you." I said, as Donald freaked out.

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald quacked, rushing up the stairs, knocking Pete away from the door and going inside.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher." Goofy said, as I nodded.

"Also, he used to be a Keyblade Master but he's still a major influence." I added as Sora looked amazed.

"Wow. Sounds powerful." Sora said, and we ran in after Donald. I was surprised how fast Donald had ran up the stairs but we finally caught up to him on the second floor. He was fighting some Shadow and Soldier Heartless, probably ran out of magic energy since he was trying to whack the Heartless as best as he could. I realized I forgot to pack extra Ether so I mostly was the mage while we fought through the tower. Finally, at the third floor, Donald snapped a little.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald quacked, looking like his feathers could be set on fire.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said, smiling a little.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked, as I nodded.

"Our last adventure only stopped a huge spread of Heartless but Master Yen Sid will explain more. Don't worry, we'll be there at his room after this last flight of stairs." I said, and I led everyone up the stairs, whacking a few Heartless as I went. The moment we got to Master Yen Sid, he sat at his table as usual. Goofy and Donald bowed respectfully to the world wizard but Nihil and I abstained.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald announced.

"Hey there." Sora said, waving to the old wizard.

"Sora, show some respect!" Donald said, taking out his wand ready to cause some physical pain. I looked to Master Yen Sid but he smiled and waves his hands for silence.

"So, you are Sora." He then looked to Nihil. "And you are Nihil. Now, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy said, and I noticed he looked a little sad.

"Yes… the King has been quite busy of late." Yen Sid said, in his tone that was quiet and calculated. "Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon Anna and myself."

"Yes." I said, walking to stand next to Yen Sid. "You guys woke up at a very good time. Things aren't doing so well right now so we need to catch you up to speed."

"You mean… we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked, looking a little saddened. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

"I know that." I said, and he nodded to me.

"However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected." Yen Sid said, as Sora looked to the former keyblade master. "Whether you will find your way home to the islands…. Whether you will return alone or with your friend. And, whether or not the islands will still be there."

"Don't worry, I can at least say they'll still be there." I said, waving my hand as Sora gave a sigh of relief. "But anyway, the key that determines this is you, Sora."

"I'm…. the key?" Sora asked, and summoned his keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." Yen Sid said, waving his hand and a huge book landed on the table. "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront. Nihil, I will need to speak with you in private."

"Yes sir." Nihil said, nodding. I was able to ask what was going on, but she and Yen Sid left the room as Sora tried to read the large book. I didn't know where Yen Sid took Nihil or what they were talking about but they came back after about ten minutes. Nihil, giving me a reassuring smile as Yen Sid sat back at his table and Sora closing the book.

"But wait a sec… how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked, curiously.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that." Yen Sid reassured Sora. "However, the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness lingers yet in every heart."

"The Heartless numbers have dropped since our last adventure but since darkness lives on, we can't get rid of them completely." I added, as Goofy thought for a minute.

"Gawrsh, that must mean, if everyone's heart was fill of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy pointed out, as Sora and Donald looked in agreement.

"Yes well, that's harder than you think." I added, shaking my head and looking to Yen Sid. "Do you mind if I explain more on our enemies?"

"Of course, you have more knowledge on them and what they want." Yen Sid said, raising his hand. In a pillar of light, an image of Donald stood there but then it turned into a Shadow Heartless.

"As you know, if someone like Donald for example, gives into the darkness inside of them they'll become a Heartless. But we already know this." I said, as Sora and Goofy nodded. Donald looked almost sad that he was used as the example and maybe even a little annoyed; but didn't say anything since it was Yen Sid who chose the example to be Donald. "The Heartless, though fewer, are still looking for more hearts to capture so don't let your guard down. But from what remains of a Heartless attack comes our new enemies." Yen Sid summoned an image of a Dusk Nobody right beside the Shadow Heartless.

"Now, if someone that has a strong will becomes a Heartless, the body that's left behind will get a life of it's own." I said, as the image of the Heartless disappeared, only leaving the Nobody. "See, these are called Nobodies. They're the empty vessels without a heart in them. Sadly, they do not truly exist as its body will most likely fade. Though Nobodies may act like they feel emotions, they don't. They try to pretend to have hearts to compensate for what they've lost." I hated saying that. I know Namine, Roxas, and Axel have hearts. Heck, if Namine didn't have a heart, how could she have felt lonely in Castle Oblivion?

"Nobodies…. They don't exist…" Sora said, in a mystified tone. I wonder if Roxas could hear what I was saying and I desperately wanted to say sorry.

"The type of Nobodies used here is a Dusk. They're the most common form of Nobody but there are other types out there that we'll need to keep watch. Believe me, they'll still try to attack you so be careful." I said, trying to swallow my emotions down as the image of the Dusk disappeared. I looked to Yen Sid, and he nodded.

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness but…." He raised his hand again and three images of hooded Organization XIII members. Sora, Donald, and Goofy took a step back looking a little wary and nervous. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII…." Sora said, gazing at the faceless image of the organization member.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, I do not know." Yen Sid said, looking to me. "Master Anna…"

"I can't say it yet." I said, shaking my head and looking straight at Sora. "Mostly because if I tell you now, you may not want to keep fighting, Sora."

"But what is it?" Sora asked, but I shook my head again.

"I told you, not yet." I said, as Yen Sid made the images of the Organization XIII members disappear. "Right now, we need to find Mickey and Riku. We're going to need help dealing with the Organization."

"But where could he be?" Donald asked, shrugging.

"Well, we won't know 'till we look." Goofy pointed out, smiling a little.

"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem." Sora said, looking at me and I nodded.

"I lost track of where Riku went to but I'm sure Mickey knows right now." I said, and I was trying to keep myself hopeful. I wasn't even sure if Mickey even really knew where Riku was. As for me, I think I remember he might be staying in Twilight Town, in the mansion form the Final Mix versions of the game but I don't knows those as well.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes." Yen Sid pointed out, hiding a smile as he looked at my black dress. "Those look a bit too small for you, Sora. And I believe the dress isn't comfortable while fighting, Master Anna." I looked at Nihil with a small glare, but she gave a nervous laugh, hiding behind Goofy incase I did something; which I wasn't. "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

"Gawrsh, Sora. You sure are goin' fast." Goofy pointed out, as I gave a sheepish smile.

"I think the dress looked nice though." Nihil sighed, sadly. "It was nice while it lasted."

"Yeah well, I'm not the kind of girl who likes to battle in dresses." I said, crossing my arms, as Nihil chuckled. We entered the next room to see the backs of three very familiar fairies. I groaned inwardly since I remembered I promised them that they could make me a new outfit.

"Me, you guys, Riku and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning." Sora said, smiling a little. "With the seven of us… I mean eight of us, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah!" Donald cheered as Nihil and I looked at each other. Roxas was at it again inside Sora's head. But at the sound of Donald's quack, the fairies looked at us.

"Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nihil, and Anna!" Flora said, taking my hand. "It's been so long, my dear."

"Yes, glad to see all of you are doing well." I said, looking at the three good fairies.

"Is there anyone you don't know?" Sora asked, shaking his head.

"Sora, if it weren't for the fact I'm going to have my revenge on you at this moment, I'd say something." I said, crossing my arms and going to lean against the wall as Merryweather went to examine Sora's short clothes.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place." The little blue fairy said, moving Sora to a clear part of the room.

"I'll do the designing." Fauna said, kindly. With a flick of her wand, Sora's clothes didn't change green; rather he wore Cinderella's dress and tiara. Okay, I know it wasn't following the game but I had to laugh at that. I said I would get my revenge but this is just perfect!

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Sora yelped, covering his chest.

"Oh my!? You've put the boy in a dress!" Flora shrieked, and in a second, Sora was wearing a pink and white pinstriped suit.

"Use blue! Not pink!" Merryweather complained, putting Sora into a blue princely outfit.

"How about green?" Fauna added, changing Sora's clothes into something similar to Peter Pan's outfit.

"No, I say pink!" Flora shouted, and a whole magic fight broke out with Sora as the battlefield. Now, Nihil and I were laughing on the floor as Sora kept changing different outfits. I swear to Kingdom Hearts that I'll never forget this day and I will be telling this to Kairi when we're alone.

"Aw, would you just decide!?" Sora groaned in frustration as the fairies finally realized they have been arguing for the last thirty minutes just on Sora's outfit. The giggled, a little embarrassed as Nihil and I managed to get off the floor laughing and gasping for breath.

"All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling." Flora said, and in unison, they flicked their wands and Sora appeared in his awesome black outfit. It looked similar to Riku's; besides the color, the mini outer shirt, and the over size side pockets.

"Looking good, Sora." I said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Now for the two of you." Merryweather said, pulling Nihil and me to the clearing.

"Huh? But my outfit is okay." Nihil said, looking a little sad.

"Nonsense, you need some better clothes." Flora said, as Nihil looked depressed. I felt a little bad since that was Nihil's first and favorite outfit.

"It'll be okay. It won't be so bad." I reassured Nihil, and she sighed.

"Lets do this." I nodded and let the spells hit us and when the light cleared, I wasn't sure if I wanted to cheer or groan. For one thing, I'm in a skirt…. Can I burn it? I wore this blazer with what looked like this patchwork mat over the zipper, a cape like thing on my shoulders made me think of something from one of those magical girl anime things back home. The only positive was the spandex shorts that didn't show off anything while I fight and my skirt flows the wrong way. Thankfully, all my treasures moved to the pockets of my blazer and my locket was over the cape. The black and white sneakers felt comfortable so that's a plus.

Nihil looked ready to give out a small cry. She now wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it, a yellow neckerchief, and similar spandex shorts under an orange skirt. She wore dark green and white shoes that looked comfortable but Nihil looked like she really missed her old outfit. The only thing remaining from the old outfit was the star hairpin I gave her when we first arrived in Twilight Town.

"Oh, they're lovely!" Fauna cheered, quietly.

"Oh yes, he does look very dashing!" Merryweather gushed.

"And the girls look lovely!" Flora said, as Nihil looked at her with a 'are you serious look'. "Now, those aren't ordinary garments." Flora added as we looked up at her.

"They have very special powers. Sora, Anna, please step forward." Fauna said, and Nihil sighed, going to stand by Goofy and Donald. Fauna flicker her wand and two glowing balls appeared in front of us. "Take the orbs, dearies." I looked to Sora, who nodded and we grabbed it. At once, the orbs we took seemed to merge into our clothes.

"Now watch what happens." Merryweather said, and suddenly I was surrounded by wind. It lifted me off my feet for a second and when I landed, I nearly cried out in shock. In my hand wasn't Lunar Wish like I'm used to…. But Ventus's keyblade. My outfit also changed to green rather than white. Okay, if my outfit allows me to use elements and keyblades of Ventus and the others…. I can live with that! I looked to Sora to see his outfit turned read and holding his keyblade as well as Mickey's old keyblade.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped, looking at the new keyblade.

"Wow!" Donald marveled.

"Two keyblades!" Goofy said, but then looked at the keyblade in my hand. "Hey, you got a new keyblade!"

"It's not mine…" I felt a little comforted seeing it. "It belongs to a friend."

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." Merryweather pointed out and Sora and I sighed. They just had to say that right now.

"The garments also have other powers, but you will have to discover what they are as you both continue on your journey." Flora said, and looked to the door behind us.

"About time you guys finished. I've been waiting for hours." I turned to see a boy with black hair. His bangs covering his right eye and he kind of dressed like Han Solo for some reason.

"Um… who are you?" I asked, confused.

"Really? You don't know who I am just because my hair is back to normal?" The guy said, looking a little annoyed. I thought back a little and I think I did talk to a boy with pink… I stared at the boy in front of me.

"Oliver?!" I shouted shocked. Nihil and I talked to him a couple times before I fell asleep and apparently he was the Destiny Keeper before me. I remember him complaining a bit one time about how his girlfriend, Penelope actually changed his hair color to pink all because he stole her cake. Of course, Nihil knew Oliver and Penelope better than me since I wasn't fully around when they were visiting. Oliver just looked to me and then to Nihil.

"You decided yet?" Oliver asked, as Nihil nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do the training." I looked to Nihil shocked.

"Nihil, you're not coming with us?" I asked, feeling my heart drop. I liked being with another girl and now I'm going to be with only men again.

"Sorry, Anna." Nihil said, but she looked at me seriously. "I need to do this." She summoned her keyblade, which I will admit, looked like something Cupid made. "This isn't the real keyblade I'm meant to use. Oliver and Yen Sid told me I need to keep training to obtain the real keyblade to show I'm your protector so I'm gonna stay behind and train."

"Nihil…."

"I'm gonna do this anyway." Nihil said shrugging. "I kind of need this anyway. I want to get stronger and learn more." She smiled and gave me one last hug. "I'll come back as soon as I'm finished with my training and get my real keyblade. I'll prove I deserve to be around." I sighed but hugged Nihil back.

"Okay, I wish you good luck, Nihil. And if you do come back," I leaned in to whisper to Nihil, "meet us in Hollow Bastion."

"Got it." Nihil nodded and let go to look at Oliver. "You better make sure you do what you plan to do before I get back."

"Don't worry, I will." Oliver said, not looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Anyway, we need to see Yen Sid. He's got something to help us with transportation." Oliver said, and Donald and Goofy looked excited.

"Come on, let's go!" Donald shouted and Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we should get going." Sora said, and we went back to the main room; thankfully Nihil walked with us. From the window, we could see the Gummi ship floating close to the tower.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald cheered as we ran to the window.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Sora asked, and we nodded. We looked to Yen Sid, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, straightening up as I nodded to the old master while Oliver gave him a smile… come to think of it, I don't know if Yen Sid and Oliver knew each other when Oliver was the Destiny Keeper.

"Now, now, just a moment." Yen Sid said, waving his hand as the Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally relaxed. "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"How do we get around?" Donald implored, looking a little worried.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel." Yen Sid said, calmly with the faintest glimpse of a smile. "These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know."

"The gates are in important object we will find in each world." Oliver said, as everyone looked at him. "The item will glow and we'll need to use the keyblades, you and Anna have to open the pathways. After that, we can just go back to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected." Sora said, softly as I patted his shoulder.

"That is correct." Yen Sid nodding, and now I could see his smile.

"Got it!" Sora said, nodding as well but he has his grin back.

"But be warned." Yen Sid said, looking serious again. "As you proceed, the Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald shouted, getting angry again.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give you." Yen Sid announced, smiling in that old mentor way. Made me think of Master Eraqus for a second. "Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna, and Oliver. Everyone is waiting."

"Okay, lets get going!" Sora said, and the boys straightened up a little.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald said, respectfully.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy said as Oliver nodded.

"I'll keep in touch." Oliver said, and Nihil waved to me.

"Bye, Anna. I'll be back soon." Nihil said, and I gave her one last hug.

"Hope so, don't want to spend all the time with men." She laughed and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Oliver, and I saluted and ran outside to get into the Gummi Ship. The moment we got to the cockpit, it was obvious that there was some changes. For one thing, I noticed an extra room as we walked through the Gummi Ship and even an extra seat for him in the cockpit.

"Howdy, Sora, Anna! How ya doin'?" Dale said, as we got inside and sat in our seats.

"It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty: Chip…"

"And Dale!"

"Happy flying!" The two little rodents said, running over the dashboard. As Donald powered up the engine, Chip and Dale showed the map of where we were able to go and there seemed to be only one world we were linked to.

"Only one?" Sora groaned.

"Wait! I think it's a world we know!" Goofy said, and I nodded.

"Donald! Full speed ahead!" I shouted, as Donald grinned.

"Rodger that!" We took off at high speed but I looked to Oliver who had his arms crossed and looking out to the stars. From the times I met Oliver, he seemed like an okay guy so I didn't understand why he wasn't as cheery as usual.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, as Oliver looked to me.

"I'm not here this time to give you information. I have to actually train you." Oliver said, as I raised my eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" I asked, as he nodded.

"I'll go back once Nihil finishes with her training but for right now, you need to train as well."

"But why?" I asked, and Oliver looked at my sword hand.

"You got one last light spell to master and I'm gonna teach you." Oliver said, and I felt a little uneasy at this.

_Oliver, I told you that Anna can do it on her own._ Lunar said and Oliver didn't really react much.

"She needs training, she already fell into sleep because she was careless." Oliver said, but Lunar sighed.

_I already explained to you why Anna did what she did and in the end, it will help us all._ Lunar argued and that shut him up. Okay, not sure if I'm gonna like this 'new' Oliver. Wonder what's got him so tense though. Maybe I can talk to Lunar in private later; they seem to at least be close since they used to be partners too.

* * *

Anna: TT^TT Nihil.

Nihil: Um... i'm still here. Just busy with training and my own story.

Lunar: wait what?

Crystal: yeah, Nihil gets her own side story of what'll happen to her while training but it won't be with Yen Sid.

Oliver: it'll be in a completely different world... game... you get the idea.

Crystal: anyway, keep and eye out for Nihil's story. The title is called Beyond the Mirror. Why? Well, think Epic Mickey and i think you'll know what she'll be in. So, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 6: Old Friends and Enemies. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends and Enemies

Crystal: happy late thanksgiving everyone!

Anna: Crystal seems really happy...

Lunar: she saw Catching Fire.

OCs: Oh!

Oliver: okay then, so shall we begin?

Crystal: yes, I've been trying to work on this chapter for so long but I have good news. I have a few more weeks of school left and really, I'm grateful for it. I'm still busy but I'm trying my best to keep going and work on these stories while helping my grade. Also, I'm working on Nihil's story at the same time and it will be posted some time in December... before Christmas though, that's a given. That and the remaining Omakes as well because believe me... a certain someone keeps reminding me about Nixar's mini bit there. So anyway, to the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Oliver, and Lunar. So hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 6: Old Friends and Enemies

It took us about maybe an hour or two to get to Hollow Bastion but finally we arrived, and it looked almost unrecognizable. There was a bustling town, shops, and people and Moogles living peacefully. The only things that kept it from looking like it was when back in Radiant Garden was that in the distance the remains of the castle Maleficent used was still there, and there weren't any gardens or that shine that it use to have.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora said, amazed.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now." Goofy said, looking around at the town.

"Yeah, guess Leon and the others really did a good job of rebuilding their town so far." I said, smiling a little. Maybe one day it will really go back to being the Radiant Garden I visited, where I first met Lea and Isa. I instantly thought about Axel and Saix for that moment. I wonder what happened to Saix to make him Xemnas's lap dog? Axel at least seemed the same as he was when I first met him. Maybe I'll get the chance to ask him some day.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight though." Oliver said, pointing to the roof of one of the shops and two Soldier Heartless seemed to teleport away.

"Lets go check on Leon then." Sora said, and looked to Oliver. "Say, do you have a weapon? You can see if you can get something at one of the shops here."

"I got a weapon. It's not much but I can work with it." Oliver said, and to my surprise, he pulled out a pair of Sais.

"I didn't know you fought with those…. I didn't know you could fight with things other than keyblades." I said, remembering that Oliver at one point used to wield Lunar.

"Yeah, well. When I lost, Lunar got you so I needed another weapon to protect myself." Oliver said, putting away the Sais. "Right now, we should find our friends. I'm actually looking forward to seeing them. Wonder if Tifa is there." At once, Oliver got this wistful smirk on his face and I sighed.

"Lets just go." I said, and dragged Oliver away from his mental fantasy of Tifa as the others followed. Honestly, the town was really small. We got all the items we needed for traveling; food, potions, medicine, and so on. Heck, we finished all our shopping by the time we got to the second part of town which was empty.

"Hey, what's with this place?" Sora asked, looking around. Before Oliver and I could reply, this circle just appeared in front of Sora and started moving around making a pillar of light with each place it went.

"Hey, what's going on?" Donald asked, a little freaked out.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A familiar childish voice said and we looked up to see the teen ninja herself, Yuffie. And in a better outfit, I gotta say.

"Yuffie!" Sora cheered, waving to her.

"Look out!" Yuffie shouted. Before anyone could say 'nobody' we were surrounded by Dusks. At once, Sora and I decided to try out our new garment powers. Sora used his valor form and charged right into battle and I unlocked my wind mode as Wayward Wind appeared in my hand as my outfit turned green. I gotta say, working with a reverse style keyblade is harder than it looks. The method of fighting and swinging is extremely different than what I usually work with but a benefit of the wind mode is that my aero spells seem to get a boast. Sadly, the number of Nobodies stopped at maybe eight so I wasn't able to test out more of my abilities.

"Not bad, still you're gonna need more practice with your new wind mode." Oliver said, walking over to me as I returned to normal. "Try to use wind mode more and get used to it."

"Um… why though?"

"It'll give you some experience with using other weapons. There may be a time when Lunar may not be available so just be prepared." Oliver pointed out and Lunar huffed.

_Yeah well, I don't desert those who are worthy._

"So are you saying I wasn't worthy after I died?" Oliver asked annoyed. But then I could hear Yuffie shouting up from her spot on the landing.

"Hey, you guys!" She shouted and jumped down, landing smoothly on the ground. "I see you're still in top form."

"What'd you expect?" Sora said, a little proud as I rolled my eyes.

"You seem to be doing well." I pointed out as Yuffie grinned.

"Well, what did _you_ expect?"

"How are the others?" Donald asked, curiously.

"Great!" Yuffie cheered.

"Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked, hopefully.

"Nope." Yuffie said, strolling pass us. I swear, Yuffie must be on some sort of sugar rush because no one can smile like that when dashing someone else's hopes. Looking at Sora, he just slumped over in disappointment. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." Sora looked up and smiled a little as he put his hand to one side of his face.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said, in a deeper voice.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked, holding back a laugh.

"Oh man, don't let Leon know you did that." I said, chuckling as Sora got back his silly grin. Donald and Goofy chuckled too and even Oliver cracked a grin.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" Yuffie said, and together we walked through the rest of the tiny town. It wasn't as big as Traverse Town, that's for sure but that was a whole world made for those who lost their homes so it would have to be pretty huge.

"Hey, what's that area for?" Oliver asked, and I noticed him looking at an odd black part of the town that looked like a whole building could've been placed there. I was sure it wasn't even in the game. I looked around and noticed that this part of town I didn't even recognize from the game.

"Oh, that's going to be the new inn." Yuffie said, pointing to the blank spot. "There are some people needing a place to stay as well as apartments for people to live in. A new guy is building this huge inn and I can't wait to see it."

"Okay, maybe we can stay the night when it's finished." Sora suggested, as Donald looked furious.

"No way, inns cost too much money for all of us. We stay in the Gummi Ship." Donald said, firmly as I looked to Oliver. He just shrugged, meaning he had no idea what this inn is doing. It wasn't part of the original game so it makes me wonder who's even running the place. Still, Yuffie and the others seem to be okay with the inn so Oliver and I didn't say anything as we were led into a house and saw a few familiar people working on a large computer.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie announced, as we walked inside and the group turned to us.

"We missed you!" Aerith said, coming to me and taking my hands. I'm really grateful her voice didn't change from the first game when she spoke. To me, in the Kingdom Hearts 2 game, Aerith's new voice just seemed lifeless, so I smiled at the familiar sound of the old Aerith.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid said, in his gruff but slightly nice greeting.

"I knew it." Leon said, his arms crossed as usual but he had this knowing look on his face.

"Knew what?" Sora asked, as we moved to stand closer. I could see Oliver looking around for someone but sighed when he seemed not to see this person.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembers you guys, all at the same time." Leon said.

"Well, we remembered Anna, but it was strange how we could only remember her and not you three." Yuffie added, scratching her head with this puzzled look. Like she was still trying to solve a mental equation.

"You… remembered?" Sora asked, looking shocked, then appalled. "Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?!"

"Thanks!" Donald quacked, looking furious.

"Sorry, side effects of sleeping in this pods I think." I said, and that was probably the lamest excuse I've ever made. And for once, I was grateful to Yuffie for speaking.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked, her hands on her hips but looking genuinely curious.

"We were sleepin'." Goofy said, looking at the group kind of with a 'please understand us' look.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked, shrugging.

"Something like that, and I was busy with other major matters." I said, crossing my arms. "Mainly keeping these three safe while they sleep as our enemies are getting stronger and I was also picking flowers."

"Hey, that's not funny, Anna." Sora said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said, and Sora smiled a little.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith said, looking at us with her gentle smile.

"So, um… we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked hopefully. I thought he would've known since he just asked Yuffie just a few minutes ago and got a negative response. And like Yuffie, everyone shook their heads. "Right."

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith said, a little sad for Sora.

"Okay. Thanks." Sora said, smiling a little.

"Don't be thankin' us just yet." Cid said, getting right into Sora's face.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said, as Oliver crosses his arms.

"Let me guess, the Heartless mob and some other monsters?" Oliver asked, with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"That's right." Yuffie said, smiling at Oliver. That kind of lose what little of his smile he had left.

"Sounds like you could use our help." Sora added.

"Then let's cut to the chase." Leon said, calmly. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Oliver, Anna. We were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here."

"Like we're gonna say no?" Sora said, with a grin, thumping his chest. This at least amused Leon a bit.

"I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon said, his arms crossed too.

"Hey… what do you mean by that?" Donald asked, looking suspiciously up at Leon.

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment'." Aerith said as Leon walked to the door.

"Follow me to the bailey. There's something you need to see." Leon said and left the room. Before we could follow him, there was this puff of some and a familiar wizard appeared.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

"Merlin!" I cheered, as we went to greet him.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie cheered, really is there not a time when she's talking loudly?

"Splendid! We'll count on you!"

"Sure thing." Oliver said, and I stared at him. He looked excited, even eager to fight but what scared me was that there was this mad gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them cards, dear?" Merlin added, looking to a surprised Aerith. She quickly took out four cards from her pocket, wait did her dress even have pockets?

"Here… they're presents for you." Aerith said, handing Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I a card each. "Leon thought you might like to have them." The card looked simple, it kind of made me think of those Disney annual pass cards but then I saw the back.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." I read the back, seeing my name in the fill in the blank spot. "Thanks, Aerith."

"Membership cards!" Donald cheered, looking pleased at this.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy said, examining his card.

"Sorry we didn't have one for you, Oliver." Yuffie said, and Oliver just shrugged.

"Hey, it's okay. You guys didn't know I'd come. But I'll help out anyway." Oliver said, and Aerith smiled.

"We'll have a card for you the next time you come."

"Okay."

"Hey, thanks, Leahh…." Sora said turning but noticing Leon wasn't there.

"Yeah, he's probably at the Bailey by now." Oliver said, going to the door. "Follow me, I know the way."

"Hey, I'm supposed to guide them, remember." I added, my hands on my hips.

"I know, but…"

"Now, now you two." Merlin said, coming to Sora and me. "Sora, what about your magic?"

"Oh, well I haven't used magic since I woke up… I still remember all my spells at least." Sora said, smiling,

"And I can help him out." I added, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks, Anna." Sora said, looking a little grateful.

"Well, all right but if you need any help with magic I'll be here." Merlin said and looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Now then, good luck all of you."

"Right, thanks." I said, nodding and we left the house.

"The Bailey is this way." Oliver said, pointing to a direction.

"I already know that." I said, but I let Oliver lead the way. I let him slide that one time mostly because it's been a while since he's probably got a chance to fight in a while. I also noticed Oliver fighting almost experimentally with his Sais, like he wasn't used to fighting with them; which makes sense. But it also allowed Sora and I to fight a little more as well. Oliver seemed to be holding us back from meeting Leon to train and get out a good warm up while fighting some Heartless. Finally, we made it to the Bailey and Leon was looking out toward something in the distance.

"Look at that." Leon said, and we turned to see what looked like a small dark castle, Maleficent's new castle I think. I started thinking it was a downgrade from the castle she had before when I saw the number of Heartless surrounding the castle. There had to be more than a hundred thousand Heartless there alone; it almost looked like a moat of monsters. "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything, except…. for that…" Leon looked down to the road below us heading toward Maleficent's castle, "and that." We leaned over to look down and saw two Dusk Nobodies walking towards the area of the Heartless, as if they were on patrol.

"We'll handle 'em." Sora said, looking to Leon.

"Well, that's good to hear." Leon said, and looked to me. "So, Anna, do you know what's going on, then?"

"Yeah, for one thing Maleficent's back." I said.

"What?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped but Oliver sighed.

"Guys, shut up and let Anna talk." Oliver said, and nodded for me to continue.

"So yeah, she's back and she's got her servant, Pete making more Heartless." I said, as Leon hung to my every word. "Not only that, we have the Nobodies to deal with, which are products of what happens to certain people if they turn into a Heartless."

"Don't forget Organization XIII." Sora added.

"You called?" I jumped because I knew that voice.

"Xemnas!" Oliver shouted, and ran out to an open courtyard with his Sais out.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, as he and I joined Oliver, looking for the voice.

"You're doing well." I heard Saix say in his cool voice.

"Who's there?!" Sora asked, summoning his keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration." At once, a few Dusks appeared. Donald and Goofy went to fight off a few while Oliver, Sora, and I chased after a group heading to the town gate. Thankfully, the gates closed so none of the Nobodies managed to get into town from this way.

"We can't let those things into town!" Leon said, summoning his gunblade.

"We know that!" Oliver said, already fighting two Dusks as once.

"Sora, Leon, you guys attack any oncoming Nobodies. Oliver and I will defend the gate!" I shouted and the boys nodded. The rest was pretty much easy since we stuck to that plan. The four of us I will admit did fight well as a team, even Oliver seemed to work well along side me as we fought off the Nobodies. One thing I noticed though was that Oliver never used any sort of spells as we fought. I'll ask him later about that. the fight lasted probably fifteen to twenty minutes, which was lucky.

"The keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more… capable hands." I heard Xemnas joke from somewhere. "As for the Destiny Keeper, we are lucky to have one that has lasted this long." I could hear the other remaining members laughing as Sora and I went to the courtyard again.

"Why don't you show yourself, or are you gonna try and stab me in the back like last time!" Oliver shouted and Sora and I looked at him, confused. What was Oliver talking about? I was about to ask him when the members of the organization appeared on a landing above us. I forgot Sora, Riku, and I killed off a whole bunch in Castle Oblivion but now we're left with the few Nobodies with some brains.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted.

"Good, you brought the fight to me!" Oliver shouted, his Sais ready.

"What a shame, and here I thought we could be friends." Xemnas said, with mock sadness.

"Being friends with you is worst than being enemies." Oliver snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, you have no use here anymore." Xemnas said, and a few of the members laughed as they disappeared into darkness.

"Stop!" Donald shouted, rushing to follow them but a single member appeared in our path. "What's the big idea?!"

"Oopsy-daisy!" The member said, and I glared. I knew that annoying tone anywhere.

"Xigbar!" I shouted and he laughed.

"It's been a while, Destiny Keeper. Still got that angry look, good. Thought you'd be lifeless after what happened." Xigbar said, wagging a finger at me.

"Move!" Sora shouted, clearly angry.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" Xigbar asked, almost like a schoolteacher talking to a very small child.

"I said get out of the way!" Sora shouted, and I nodded.

"Besides, when have you ever been polite? By the way, how's the eye?" I asked, smirking a little as I saw him clench his fist for a second.

"As if!" Xigbar said, ignoring me. Also, I'm gonna get a hundred munny every time I hear Xigbar saying 'as if'. "You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." At once, Donald and Sora got ready for a fight.

"Then we're gonna _make_ you move!" Donald said, rolling up his sleeves for a spell.

"See, that would work, if I were just any old dude." Xigbar reasoned. "'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobodies flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora shouted back, glaring at Xigbar.

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." Xigbar said, with mock disappointment as he wagged his finger at Sora.

"You gonna cry?" Sora mocked back.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" Xigbar offered.

"Remind me?" Sora asked, but I stepped in.

"Get lost, Xigbar. You're already done for anyway." I said, calmly and Xigbar just laughed.

" Oh, what a cold look. Nothing like when you were with _them_ that day. Where's the angry look? At least Sora's more entertaining, he even has the same look as _him_." Xigbar taunted, motioning to Sora.

"You're not worth it, Xigbar. I'll save the satisfaction of defeating you later." I said, coldly. "I'll deal with you and your boss soon. Just you wait."

"Oh believe me, we're counting on it." Xigbar said, and he left in a corridor of darkness.

"Anna, who was he?" Sora asked, but I didn't look at him. I felt that if I did, I may see Ventus in Sora's place and wonder a lot of different things; Xigbar is sort of a remind of the last time I ever fought along side Aqua, Terra, and Ven. Even a few of his words that day still ring in my head, but I shook it off.

"He's the Nobody of some guy I knew from my first adventure." I said, finally turning to him.

"But what was it talking about earlier? Who gave him the same look?"

"Oh that, well… lets just say I can't say yet." I said, scratching my hand. I wasn't sure if I should tell Sora about Roxas yet so for now, I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya." Goofy suggested, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably it." I said, and Sora sighed.

"Anna, when you say that, I know it's a lie." Sora commented and I gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

"Still, there's only one me." Sora said, smiling and took out his committee card with his name on it. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member…" Right after he said that, the card began to glow in this white light and floated in the air. As it rose, our keyblades appeared in our hands.

_Time to open a new path._ Lunar said, almost pleased.

"What's this?" Leon asked, gazing at the card.

"Gawrsh, ya think…" Goofy marveled.

"You guys might wanna step back." Oliver commented, and he, Leon, Donald, and Goofy stepped back away from Sora and me.

"You ready?" I asked, as we gripped out keyblades in front of us.

"You know it." Sora said smiling. The two of us stood shoulder to shoulder, our keyblades lowered as the points shined a bit. Then a surge of light surrounded us like a wind that kind of gave me a weightless feeling; maybe that's how you feel under an air vent. The card's light finally vanished as it shot it's light towards the sky and revealing a keyhole. In one swift motion, the two of us pointed toward the hole and we unlocked our next path with two beams of light. The card clattered to the ground as Donald picked it up, examining it carefully. "Anna, was that…?"

"Yep, the gate is open and our new path has opened to the next world." I said, smiling a bit.

"Oh boy!" Donald said, jumping up and down as Sora took his card back.

"Sorry to run, Leon. But other worlds are calling." Sora said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, we'll come back soon." I added and Leon nodded.

"Organization XIII…they look tough. Be careful out there." Leon said, crossing his arms and looking serious, maybe even a little concerned.

"Yeah, see you soon." Sora said, and Leon waved a little as we went off. We took off as fast as we could and before I knew it, Hollow Bastion was just a speck in the distance.

"Hey, Anna." I turned my head to see Oliver looking at me from his seat. "About what you said earlier. You're serious on defeating Xigbar and Xemnas?"

"Yeah," I said, calmly. "It's going to happen anyway, but I've been waiting to get rid of Xigbar and Xemnas for a while now."

"Then let me teach you the ultimate light spell." Oliver pressed, as I could hear Lunar groan inside my head.

_Oliver…_

"It's Anna's choice." Oliver pointed out. "I won't need an answer now. But tell me either before we land at the Olympus Coliseum. Then, while we're there, we can begin training."

"Okay, thanks for telling me that." I said, and Oliver went to the stairs and climbed down but as he passed, I noticed something I never saw before. Under the hair that covers his face… his skin was black; like it was burned. I couldn't help but stare at him as he left the room. Even though I work with Oliver, he's the only one I don't know in my group. Not only that, the things he said when he saw Xemnas… what exactly is Oliver's past when he was the Destiny Keeper anyway?

* * *

Anna: What was Oliver like as Destiny Keeper anyway?

Lunar: -.- you don't wanna know.

Oliver: I wasn't that bad.

Lunar: you weren't bad... it's just a few things.

Crystal: No spoilers guys. Anyway, join us next time in Chapter 7: Beast's Castle. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Beast's Castle

Crystal: Happy New Year to everyone!

Anna: Man, you've been really busy, Crystal.

Crystal: yeah, I finished the fall semester, got the house ready for christmas, handled the Christmas Parties, went to Vegas with my family as well as my brother's girlfriend, work on chapters, and also work on pictures. Needless to say I've been swamped all of December. But now I'm back and with a long chapter too. This took the whole month to make so I hope everyone enjoys this.

Anna: I know i didn't. I get injured pretty big in this one.

Crystal: ^^; anyway, lets get started.

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Lunar, and the OCs. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 7: Beast's Castle

I gotta admit, traveling in the Gummi Ship got a lot harder since my first adventure with Sora and the others. For one thing, not only do we have to deal with the Heartless ships but now the Nobodies as well. The spins, turns, and flips the ship went through nearly made me sick and Goofy had to give me a couple barf bag just in case. We spent the rest of the day orbiting around a world for recovery time (mostly for me since Donald said I looked green the whole day) and the next day we entered a familiar looking world. Well, familiar to me at least.

Once we landed, we entered into a dark and pretty gloomy castle. I was a little surprised since it wasn't much like the movie version but hey, not complaining too much. It still had that creepy and gloomy look to it without any lights. Come to think of it, during the times I managed to get inside, I don't think I've ever seen the place lit. Well there were a few candles but it wasn't much.

"Anna, what is this place?" Sora asked, as we walked in.

"It's huge!" Donald marveled, looking around.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked, scratching his chin.

"Yeah well, it probably reflects on the master's mood." Oliver pointed out, hands in his pockets. I noticed also that he was looking around as if he was trying to see something with his one eye.

"I wonder who lives here." Sora asked.

"Oh don't worry, we know him." I said, and nearly everyone jumped when they heard a roar. Familiar and just as angry as the first time we met him.

"Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Goofy asked, Sora thought a minute as he heard the roar again.

"Hey! That's the Beast!" Sora cheered, excited to see someone else he knew.

"Yeah." Donald said with a nod.

"And of course, Belle must be here too." Oliver said. Maybe I was imagining things, but I think Oliver was blushing.

"Maybe we should check up on him." Goofy suggested.

"Look!" Sora shouted, pointing behind Donald, Goofy, and Oliver to a Shadow Heartless. It scurried into a nearby room like it was a cockroach.

"C'mon!" Donald shouted, and we ran to the room. The room looked peaceful enough, with a warm fire burning in the hearth and a soft rug on the floor. "Where did it go?"

"Hey…." I walked over to a table on the other side of the room and found the bell jar with the enchanted rose. I never got why it was here, usually Beast would keep it safe in the West Wing.

"Anna!" I turned and saw Oliver had slashed a Shadow Heartless that was inching towards me.

"Found it!" Donald shouted but it probably wasn't the best idea ever. Within a matter of seconds, we were surrounded by Heartless. Instantly, we charged into battle. Sora went into his Valor form but I stayed normal this time. I'll train more with my new Wind Form later but for now I needed to focus on the Heartless around us. Sadly, I think the Heartless might have gotten smarter because they were over whelming us with numbers. If we destroyed one, five more Shadows would appear.

"Aw, c'mon, enough already." Sora groaned.

"Somebody help us!" Donald shouted, clearly frustrated. I nearly jumped out of my skin as the double doors slammed open and in came the Beast. Still hulking and powerful but there was a dead look in his eyes. Still, his roar and power alone sent the Heartless running…. After a few of them were destroyed of course.

"Just in time." Sora said, waving to Beast as Oliver and I backed away.

"Sora, you might wanna get away from him." I said, our backs to the wall now.

"Wha?" Sora asked, but he soon joined us by the wall as the Beast just swatted him away. Donald gave a quack in surprise before he and Goofy flew too. The Beast didn't even really seem to notice us as he picked up the bell jar and cradled it like it was a newborn baby before leaving the room.

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up." Sora answered as I nodded.

"Yeah, it's odd that he has this many Heartless so close to Belle. He used to be able to fend them off." I said, as Donald looked confused, rubbing the place where he made contact with the floor.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Donald asked, clearly annoyed.

"We should at least check up on Belle. She probably can tell us what's going on." I suggested and we all walked out of the room.

"Say, where is Belle anyway?"

"I think I just saw her up there." Donald said, pointed to the right stairway leading to the east side of the castle.

"C'mon! Lets go find her!" Goofy said, enthusiastically and we all went up the stairs. As we walked, I noticed Oliver was adjusting his hair a little in the reflection of the window.

"Hey, Oliver. We gotta keep moving." I said, as Oliver jumped a little.

"Y… yeah." Oliver said, and I knew he was blushing.

"Don't tell me, you have a crush on Belle."

"Do not!" Oliver argued but his face was going as pink as his former hair color. "Besides, I'm dating Penelope."

"Okay…" I said, completely unconvinced and Oliver glared.

"Just don't tell Penelope anything if I do something stupid."

"I make no promises." I said, smirking inwardly as we tip toed after Sora, who motioned for us to keep quiet. From inside the room at the end of the hall, we could hear the sad moan of one of the princesses of heart.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Belle asked, worried. Sora looked at me, pointing to the door of Belle's room and I nodded.

"Okay…" Donald said, getting in front of the door and before any of us could stop him, he charged into the door. Thankfully, it opened and Donald landed on his face. "Hey! Who opened the door?" I wasn't sure if it was Belle or the door since the objects here are enchanted and the door was being brilliant and opened the door for Donald. Whatever it was, Belle looked pleased to see Donald.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" Belle cheered, going up to the duck and hugging him tightly. I wanted to laugh as Donald struggled under Belle's cuddling before she noticed Sora, Goofy, Oliver, and me. "Sora, Anna, Goofy!" Belle's smile brightened as she saw us.

"Hiya." Sora said, as we waved.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down!" Donald cried out and finally Belle let him go.

"Here." I said, handing Donald a potion.

"Gee, thanks. You could've warned me that would've happened." Donald groaned as I shrugged.

"Sora and I did try to stop you." I pointed out and since Donald couldn't argue, he grumbled as he took his potion.

"Hello, I'm Oliver. I've heard much about you." Oliver said, bowing to Belle and looked at her with a gentle smile. I swear I was gonna start throwing up soon. "Please, do you know where the beast is?"

"Oh, he must be in the West Wing. We don't talk like we used to." Belle said, looking distraught.

"Did something happen?" Sora asked, as Belle nodded.

"Yes." Belle stated. "Isn't that why you're here?" We looked to Sora, who just shrugged but Oliver answered for us.

"We only stopped by but we're willing to help." Oliver offered.

"Yeah, since we're here and all." Sora added.

"So Beast won't talk to you?" I asked, a hand on my chin. I think Xaldin has been working at chipping at Beast for months now.

"He's been acting strange lately." Belle added and I thought a little more. "The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but…"

"Wait, a second. Who locked who up?" Sora asked, confused.

"Beast locked the other servants in the dungeon probably." I said, and Belle nodded.

"That's right."

"But why?" Donald asked.

"Probably because they knew something." Oliver said, his arms crossed.

"I don't know…." Belle said, unsure on what to think.

"Hmm…." Sora thought for a minute. "Where's this dungeon?" He looked to me and I kind of felt a little nervous. I didn't know how to describe where places were. I'm just used to taking people around to destinations.

"You can get to the undercroft from the West Wing. The dungeon is down there." Belle instructed.

"Alright, thanks." Oliver said, and Belle smiled at him sweetly.

"Be careful!" She called, and we walked out.

"Hey, Oliver. You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Oliver said, dreamily and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you not act like a fan boy right now?"

"Sorry, I'm just glad I managed to see Belle even though I'm not the Destiny Keeper any more." Oliver said, and for the first time, he seemed honest. It's times like this that I'm glad that the Kingdom Hearts versions of Disney worlds aren't as big as the movies. If this were the movie version, it would've taken us maybe an hour or so to get to the West Wing. I must say though, the entrance to the West Wing was really nice. The suits of armor were awesome to look at and the designs were pretty detailed but other than that, the place was a little empty.

"There should be a way into the undercroft around here…" Sora said, as the others looked around and I walked on head.

"Just follow me, the door is hiding behind the wardrobe." I said, and they followed me to the sleeping wardrobe. I wonder why the Beast actually let her out of Belle's room but she was pretty heavy. "Okay, Oliver, Sora, you guys try to push the wardrobe away. And please, try to be careful."

"Sure thing." Oliver said, and together, the two boys managed to push the wardrobe enough to see the door.

"Do you mind?!" We jumped to see the wardrobe had woken up and she didn't look at all happy. Sora jumped away as the wardrobe went back to her position in front of the door.

"Did you…"

"Yeah, we knew." Oliver said, with a sigh. "I was hoping to move her without waking her up."

"Just do it bits at a time." I suggested. "Besides, she shouldn't be too grumpy once we get her away from that door and explain ourselves."

"Gawrsh, I hope so." Goofy said. Together, he, Oliver, and Sora moves the wardrobe away from the door. Sadly, it took maybe ten minutes for this to finally work.

"And I was just starting to get comfortable." The wardrobe groaned irritably but then sighed. "May I help you?"

"Well, Belle asked us to help the servants down in the dungeon." I said, since Sora looked like a gaping fish.

"Goodness!" The wardrobe said, looking shocked but pleased. "You're her to help my friends?"

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The wardrobe asked, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's complicated." Oliver answered for me.

"Well, I'm sorry I started your friends." The wardrobe said, gesturing towards Sora and the others. If only I had a camera. "Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast."

"The prince is the Beast?!" Donald quacked in shock.

"The Beast is a Prince?!" Goofy shouted too.

"Yeah, did we forget to mention that?" I asked, innocently as the boys, minus Oliver, stared at me in disbelief.

"That's right." The wardrobe said sadly. "Although his behavior was far from princely at the time."

"What… what's this about a… spell?" Sora asked, curious.

"Well, it was a cold winter's night…" The wardrobe began in a mysterious voice and the boys leaned in for more. Sadly though, the wardrobe just stopped. "And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to."

"You know, you shouldn't start a story and just leave us like that." Oliver pointed out, looking annoyed and muttering curses under his breath.

"Hurry, now." The wardrobe said, ignoring Oliver. "The dungeon is dap and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!"

"A clock?" Goofy asked, confused and looked to Oliver and me. We just shook our heads, we didn't want to say anything right now.

"You'll find out soon enough." The wardrobe said, and Sora nodded.

"All right. Let's get going." Sora said, and we opened the door into a dark room. Stone doors blocked the dungeon with weird looking monster designs on it.

"This must be it." Sora said, as I nodded.

"And try not to get…" I saw Donald already at the door. At once, Oliver and I took out our weapons.

"Hey, what are you…?" Donald began but then the eyes of the two monsters on the door began to glow. The monsters started to shift and even clench their claws around the lock as Donald moved away.

"Uh oh!" Donald shouted, running away before he could get pounded to death.

"Anna, Sora, Goofy and I will deal with the Heartless door! Once Sora uses his keyblade to remove the Heartless, you and Donald corner it and finish it off!" Oliver ordered and I had no complaints there. Donald and I took out some minor enemies while the rest took the blunt of the attacks. It took, maybe thirty minutes because the enemy kept summoning minor Heartless to distract us but finally, the Heartless spirit left and the door returned to stone.

"You think the dungeon's past this door?" Donald asked, as I nodded.

"Question is, I never got why there needed to be a Heartless who guarded the door. It's like…"

"It's like they were expecting us." Oliver finished for me, looking at the door.

"C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!" Goofy said.

"He's right. Let's go." Sora said. Since the door was so heavy, it took all five of us to even open it. Inside though, it was supposedly empty. All except a clock, candelabra, and a teapot with a matching teacup. "There's nobody here."

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald said, as Sora sighed with disappointment.

"Did someone say 'rescue'?" A voice with a distinct French accent asked. Sora and the others jumped at this, not knowing where it came from but Oliver and I looked at the candelabra.

"Ssh! Keep quiet. It might be _them_." The clock said, trying not to move.

"Oh, they look like nice people to me." The teapot argued.

"We are nice. We're your friends." Goofy urged, as he, Sora, and Donald tried to find who had spoken.

"Yeah, Belle sent us to find you." Sora added. This was enough to get Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip to jump from their spots on the stools and hop towards us with a few clangs.

"I'm Sora." Sora began the introductions gesturing towards us now. "Donald, Goofy, Anna, Oliver." At once, Donald grabbed Cogsworth and began to examine him.

"Ah… D… Don't touch! I… I'm self-winding, sir!" Cogsworth protested, trying to swat Donald's hands away. But that didn't seem to work as Donald shook the clock-man furiously.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sora said, talking to Lumiere.

"Yeah, Belle's been worried about you all. She'll be glad to see you're all right." I said, smiling as Chip came to me.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" Lumiere pointed out, climbing up back to his chair so that we wouldn't have to kneel toward them.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?" Goofy asked, and that got Cogsworth's attention.

"Yes, that's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress." Cogsworth confirmed.

"It seems so long ago…" Lumiere said, a sad, far away look in his eyes.

"It was a cold winter's night." Mrs. Potts said, as Chip went back to snuggle with his mother. "And old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter."

"But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince…" Cogsworth continued but Donald was still poking around at Cogsworth and even opened the hatch to the pendulum. "Stop that! Put me down this instant!" Cogsworth snapped, shutting the door on Donald's finger. That caused a nice good scream, but Oliver caught Cogsworth and placed him back on his stool. "Thank you." The clock said, and continued the story. "The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance."

"That's awful!" Goofy commented, and I nodded.

"Yeah, kind of a jerk move since it was an old woman in the middle of winter. Not a good excuse to turn someone away because of appearances." Oliver pointed out and I nodded in agreement.

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and… how shall I say… cruel." Lumiere added.

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth snapped.

"Well, he's telling the truth. Nothing wrong with that." I added, shrugging. Come to think of it, I think even Beast would acknowledge these things about himself now.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances…" Mrs. Potts said, and even in her motherly voice it sounded a bit mysterious. "Still, he would not take her in."

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress." Cogsworth said, and Lumiere had this look like he wanted to remember how beautiful the enchantress was.

"She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart." Mrs. Potts added, and I nodded. At least here, it's said on why he looked the way he did.

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too." Cogsworth said, sadly.

"Wow… that's quite a story…" Sora said, nearly speechless.

"Yeah, but it's interesting to say the lease." I said, nodding a little.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Goofy asked, genuinely wanted to do something to help our friend.

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald shouted, looking eager to do something to help all these people.

"Forget it, the enchantress has been long good for years now." Oliver added, shaking his head.

"He's right, dear." Mrs. Potts said.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts…" Lumiere said, sadly… and is it just me or did the flames on his candles go out?

"He sure is acting weird." Sora pointed out.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others." Mrs. Potts said, saddened.

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" Cogsworth asked, much to the shock of the usual trio.

"Heartless?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted but Oliver and I shook our heads.

"No, he sure isn't a Heartless yet. We can still save him." I pointed out.

"But if they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here." Sora said, as Oliver nodded.

"Yes, we should find him. Beast is probably in his room." Oliver said, and looked to the loyal servants. "But the way is blocked by suits of armor. Do you know a secret way to get to the Beast's private room?"

"Oui." Lumiere added, jumping from his chair and going to the door. "Follow me, messieurs and mademoiselle. I know a shortcut." It took a bit since we had to carry the enchanted objects up to the landing above the entrance to the undercroft. There was a large metal door but suits of armor guarded them. Cogsworth was the first to move.

"Allow our guests to pass!" Cogsworth ordered in a commanding tone. It would've been a little funny but the suits moved to the side and let us through. We entered and we were in a long dark passageway.

"All right, how do we get out of here?" Sora asked, looking around as best as he could.

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily." Lumiere pointed out as I sighed.

"It's never easy." I groaned.

"You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption." Lumiere added.

"What kind of contraption?" Sora asked, interested.

"Observe." Cogsworth jumped onto a lever and the sound of something being lowered by chains could be heard. We looked to see a lantern had fallen by us but it was emanating what seemed to be a dark flame.

"The lantern came down!" Donald marveled, looking at it carefully.

"Indeed it did." Lumiere said, nodding. "If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open."

"But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning, with an enchanted flame." Mrs. Potts pointed towards the odd flames.

"You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly." Lumiere added.

"Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?" Goofy asked.

"I'm afraid that's not enough." Mrs. Potts said. "But if you use the power of light…"

"Hmm…" Sora and I looked at each other. "We could use the keyblades, or Anna's light magic." He looked to me at this. "You should try it."

"Well, okay." I summoned Lunar Wish and together, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and I worked together and we made a real flame within the lantern.

"Bravo!" Lumiere cheered, looking up at me, impressed.

"Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!" Mrs. Potts said, looking excited.

"Piece of cake!" Sora said, but I shook my head.

"What about Cogsworth? He can't keep holding onto the handle forever." I pointed out.

"Don't worry." Oliver said, and went to hold the lever. "I can do this. You guys just get this done."

"Alright, thanks Oliver." I said, kind of grateful for his presence. It didn't take very long for us to even light the lanterns. Sora and I carried Mrs. Potts and Lumiere to the lanterns and after we finished lighting the lamps Oliver, Cogsworth, Donald, and Goofy showed up.

"The door should be open now, right?" Sora asked.

"Oui. The secret door should open now." Lumiere stated.

"But I don't see any secret door." Goofy said, looking around.

"No need to worry." Cogsworth said, turning and pointing to a stone sticking out of the wall. "Just push that block over there. The one that's sticking out."

"Okay." Oliver said, and pushed block and a part of the wall fell into the ground, revealing stairs leading up to the hall going straight to Beast's room.

"Now, I must check on the castle." Lumiere stated, looking confident. "I fear my absence has been too long."

"We'd best be off, too, dears." Mrs. Potts said, with Chip at her side.

"What our for Heartless." Sora warned, and with that, they left us.

"The master's room is at the very end of the West Wing." Cogsworth said, looking towards us. I shall go on ahead and wait for you." Cogsworth said, and ran out towards his master's room. It took us maybe an hour to get to Beast's room. Why? Because we kept getting ambushed every five steps by Heartless and Heartless spirits inside statues. Oliver didn't seem to mind this and sliced them up as best as he could and I noticed he didn't get hurt as easily as us. Then again, he was already dead do that might have been an advantage. As for me, I fought, shot spells, and healed the entire way to Beast's room. I had forgotten to give the boys potions before we landed and I was beginning to regret it. But my mind was whipped clean when we stopped in front of Beast's room and I could hear voices.

"It's time you dealt with Belle." I heard someone speak in a cool voice. At once, we all peaked in through a crack in the doorway to see Beast's back to us and beside him was a man in an organization coat, Xaldin. "She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose, and then your life. Trust no one, feed your anger. Only anger will keep you strong."

"I've had enough of strength." Beast said, miserably. "There's only one thing I want."

"What? To love, and be loved in return?" Xaldin mocked, and turned to the beast coldly. "Who could ever love a beast?" That got an angry roar from our friend as we entered the room. "See? She has accomplices." I was about to yell at Xaldin when he waved his arm and a barrier formed behind Beast and behind us. A fight was gonna break out and the look on Beast's face confirmed it. He had this empty, cold look that reminded me of a cat ready to strike. Of course, Sora didn't get the hint.

"Hey, Prince." Sora said, as he, Donald, Goofy, and Cogsworth walked up to him. But they jumped back the moment the Beast let out a loud roar that might've broken a window if it weren't for the barrier.

"Oh, dear! Master!" Cogsworth gasped. I quickly grabbed the clock as Beast made a swipe that would've sliced someone in half.

"Lunar… if you got any ideas of what kind of spell I can use to help Beast, now would be a good time to talk!" I shouted, aiming a blizzard spell at Beast, but it did nothing. None of the attacks we did had an affect on him.

_Use your Lunar Light spell, only this time try to tap into Cogsworth's heart._ Lunar urged, as I dodged the Beast's onslaught.

"How do I do that?!" I shouted, running away from the attack; about the only thing I can do at the moment.

_You have the light of all hearts. Just think of how Cogsworth must feel for Beast and use that to try and stun him. It won't hurt him since he's not a creature of darkness but it will start waking him up._ Lunar stated, urgently as Sora, Goofy, and Oliver blocked some of the Beast's attacks.

"Alright." I said, looking down at Cogsworth. "I'm gonna need your help for this, Cogsworth."

"Please, I'll do whatever I can." Cogsworth said, and I tried to concentrate on his emotions. He served under Beast for years but always had his best interest at heart. Seeing him like this and hurting others must be something horrifying to Cogsworth. After all, even after so many years under the curse, it doesn't seem like he's hurt a single one of his servants. Maybe they not only saw him as their master, but as maybe a friend.

"Okay, I think I got this…" I said, pointing my keyblade at Beast. "Beast, I'm sorry about this. Lunar light!" The spell hit Beast right in the chest and finally Goofy was able to land a solid hit on the Beast, knocking him back.

"It's working, keep going!" Sora urged, as he and Oliver joined into the beat down. So, really, I was plying the defense and with the help of Cogsworth, we were able to get Beast to calm down… after a couple dozen whacks to the head from the guys. When Beast finally looked up at us, he seemed not to know where he was.

"Cogsworth? What happened?" Beast asked, confused and weary.

"Well, Master… ah, you see… that is… How shall I say…" Cogsworth mumbled, trying to form the proper words without offending his boss.

"Well, you put everyone down there in that dungeon!" Donald said, bluntly and I stared at him. And I thought I was the blunt one of the group.

"I did what?" Beast asked, shocked.

"Ah… you did!" Cogsworth added. I think he finally agreed since he didn't have to say the truth first.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?" Sora asked, as I moved to help Beast sit down on a chair that some how managed to stay intact.

"Xaldin." Beast gasped, as everything seemed to return back to him. "That's his name. He came from the darkness. He… used my anger to control me." For the first time since I've known Beast personally, he looked broken. "He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain, and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do… I could no longer see the truth."

"Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all your friends down into the dungeon." Goofy said, in a light tone. "You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?"

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" Beast asked Cogsworth but I think he was asking himself as well.

"Sure. We know you're good inside." Goofy said, nodding.

"He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be." Cogsworth added, looking pleased. "After all, Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to…"

"Belle!" Beast gasped again, looking ashamed now. "I've mistreated her. I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"Beast, she never said that when we talked." I said, but Beast shook his head.

"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty… she's too good." Beast said, with a defeated sigh.

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly." Cogsworth said behind his hand and I sighed.

"Come on, Mister. We're going to go to Belle and talk this through." I said, grabbing the Beast's paw and trying to pull him out of the room.

"But…" Beast started but Sora joined in, taking the Beast's other paw.

"No excuses! Come on, we'll go with you!" Sora urged, as we all pushed Beast out of his room. Thankfully, after we managed to get him through the long hallway, Beast finally stopped struggling and walked towards the East Wing… well, we had to fight our way through. The number of Heartless seemed to have increased since we found Xaldin in Beast's room. Maybe he's sending them to us so that they could collect more Hearts. Thinking about it, Nihil did say that they took a bit of my light to place inside their false Kingdom Hearts. I wonder if they still need my light or not. If so, I'm still not free yet. We ran all the way to Belle's room, but I managed to stop and try to listen into the Ballroom. There were no sounds so maybe Belle and Xaldin aren't in there yet.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry!" Donald yelled at me from the top of the stairs.

"Right, sorry!" I shouted, running after the others. With Beast with us, he just bulldozed through the remaining Heartless and crashed through into Belle's room.

"Belle!" He shouted, urgently but was only greeted by the wardrobe.

"Master!" She gasped, shocked at seeing him.

"Everyone's safe now." Donald said, sighing with a little relief.

"Wonderful! Thank you!" The wardrobe cheered, looking very pleased.

"Where is Belle?" Beast asked, not relaxing even for a second. Then again, can't blame him.

"Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this… man in black." The wardrobe said, and everyone tensed.

"What?!" Beast roared, making everyone jump away. "Why doesn't she do as she's told?!"

"Temper, temper." The wardrobe said, in a scolding tone. "Her spirit is what makes Belle so special."

"Still, she went after Xaldin." Oliver muttered, hitting his head with his free hand. "She's smart but she should've known not to do that."

"She was probably worried about Beast. She's smart enough to know that the guy in black is responsible for Beast's sudden change." I pointed out before looking to the others. "Anyway, we should find her. It's not safe to leave her alone with Xaldin or any of his companions."

"Yeah, do you know the way, Anna?" Sora asked, and I nodded.

"Then hurry and take us." Beast ordered, and I had no objections. We ran back to the entrance hall and shouting could be heard.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" Belle shouted, sounding brave for someone facing down a Organization member.

"Belle! Where are you?" Beast shouted, looking around for her.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" Belle shouted, and we instantly ran inside to see her running to the other end of the ballroom, where there were stairs leading to the balcony.

"Belle!" Beast shouted.

"I'm all right!" Belle shouted, getting outside and we looked up to see what she was running from. It looked like the king of those spirit Heartless that were taking over statues; I think it's called Shadow Stalker. It sunk into the ground, making Donald and Goofy shout in surprised, but I saw what it was doing. As the darkness from the Heartless moved, it encased the entire room, making it one big Heartless ballroom. In short, we're trapped.

"Careful, guys! The Heartless can fuse into anything in this room!" Oliver shouted, as the Shadow Stalker fused with the windows and shot out lightening at us.

"Then what do we do?!" Donald shouted, trying to hit the monster with spells, which weren't doing much damage.

"We have to attack it while it's possessing an object! That way, it'll be a little dazed when we attack!" I shouted, looking to Sora. "We'll draw it out once it's weak enough with our keyblades. Everyone got that?"

"Got it!" Goofy shouted, as he and Oliver attacked the Shadow Stalker, now inside one of the pillars. I gotta admit, this wasn't that hard. Except for the fact we kept getting hit with energy attacks before we could make a frontal assault on the Heartless. That and it kept moving, it made me remember the days I had to run to catch up with Ventus on our first adventure. Man, am I out of shape.

"We nearly got it!" Oliver shouted, after maybe fifteen minutes of fighting, dodging, and running away from attacks.

"Sora, Anna! Finish it!" Donald yelled back.

"Right!" Sora nodded and we charged in for the final attack. Sora did an upper slash on it, while I used my Lunar Light spell. The Shadow Stalker shook violently before it opened its mouth wide, and cocooned it's self in darkness.

"Hey, why didn't you used your other light spell?" Sora asked, lowering his keyblade, but I kept my eyes on the ball of darkness.

"Because it's not over yet." Oliver answered for me, still on guard as well. "Anna, you and Donald should heal everyone while we have time."

"You got it." I said, as the two of us healed everyone. Thankfully, we at least had time to do that. After I finished healing Beast, the ball of darkness pulsated and then broke to show a monster, kind of looked like a dark behemoth from the Final Fantasy games to me but it was a little more threatening with it's longer claws. I think it's now called Dark Thorn. Before we could start attacking, the monster turned invisible.

"Aw c'mon! That's not fair!" Sora shouted, trying to find it and standing back to back with me.

"You can still see it! Where isn't standing, it should seem like there's a ripple there." I said, looking around.

"Like this!" Oliver shouted, slashing at an area but got backhanded into a pillar.

"Oliver!" I shouted, but he groaned.

"Just focus on defeating the Heartless!" Oliver shouted, but then stopped. "On second thought, Sora! You deal with it, Anna, I need you for a bit."

"Does it have to be right now?!" I shouted, aiming a Lunar Storm at Heartless and it didn't die!

"Just get over here!" Oliver shouted, and I rolled my eyes and ran to him as Sora and the others dealt with the Heartless.

"Okay, we gotta make this quick. We have to help the others." I pointed out, as Oliver struggled to get to his feet.

"I just need you to try something for me." Oliver said, putting a hand on my free hand. "Try thinking of something deep inside you."

"Like with the Lunar Light spell?"

"Sort of, I need you to focus on angry thoughts." Oliver said, and Lunar began to yell in my head.

_Oliver, this isn't the time or the place!_ Lunar yelled, but Oliver ignored her.

"Just do it. Think of the thing that made you angry and then use a light spell." Oliver said, and I looked at the monster. Sora and the others were doing a decent job of beating the Heartless but Oliver was giving me this serious look.

"Okay, but you better tell me what I'm doing after this." I said, closing my eyes. I thought carefully about Master Xehanort and how he's using us for his own gain. All the bottled up anger I kept started to burn inside me and I shouted my light spell. For a moment, I felt sharp pain all over me and the force of the spell sent me flying into the wall. Thankfully, it actually hit the Heartless and it vaporized on the spot.

"Whoa…." Sora gasped but then everyone noticed I had crumpled to the ground and ran over to me. "Anna, you okay?"

"Yeah, just bruised all over." I groaned, as Donald used light spells on me.

"Good job, Anna." I looked up to see Oliver standing up and looking perfectly fine, a smug smirk on his face.

"You… you were faking being hurt?!" I shouted, making to stand up and punch the guy, but my body was sore all over to even do anything major.

"But look at it this way, you're on the first step to mastering the light spell I'm gonna teach you." Oliver said, and Sora stared between Oliver and me.

"Still, you were able to beat that thing in one move." Sora said, smiling a little and letting me put an arm over his shoulder and he helped me up.

"So you think." We looked to see Xaldin standing behind us, his arms crossed and he looked kind of relax and probably just as smug as Oliver.

"Xaldin!" Beast roared and bounded towards the Organization member.

"Farewell." Xaldin said, and disappeared into a cloud of darkness before Beast could reach him. Naturally, Beast didn't take kindly to it.

"What does he want here?" Beast growled in annoyance.

"He's with Organization XIII." I said, as Beast looked at me. "Have you heard of the Nobodies? When a strong willed person becomes a Heartless, what's left makes a Nobody."

"See, the Organization… they've got control of all the Nobodies." Sora finished for me, and I nodded in approval.

"That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it." Goofy said, and again I nodded. It's amazing that if anything, Goofy may be the smartest out of the trio.

"You're all right!" We turned to see Belle had reentered the ballroom.

"Belle!" Beast shouted, running to greet Belle. Even Lumiere and the others joined up for the reunion, smiling up at the pair. "Belle… I… I'm sorry… I… I wasn't myself." Beast managed to say. "I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you." Belle's only response though was a small shake of her head and a warm smile and that seemed to be enough for Beast, who smiled back and looking relieved. "Forgive me."

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize." Belle said, but looked a little disappointed. "But I had hoped… that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me." The disappointment and sadness was clear on both Beast and Belle and it made me wonder what happened between them. A year ago, it seemed like Beast and Belle really cared about each other. Heck, Beast used only will power to travel to worlds and find Belle. Now it's like they took ten steps back.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short." Lumiere said, looking nervous.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as we looked down at Lumiere.

"Remember the rose?" The candelabra asked.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald asked, as Cogsworth nodded.

"Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls…"

"The spell will be broken." Lumiere finished for Cogsworth.

"Really?" Sora asked, looking at Beast and Belle. "You think he's gonna make it?"

"We think so." Mrs. Potts said, cuddling close to Chip.

"Yep, I think you're right." Goofy said, and I smiled a little.

"I know you're right." I said, as Oliver nodded.

"I _hope_ you're right." Sora added, but then our keyblades appeared into our hands. "Um… Anna?"

"Let's just do it." I said, managing to stand up without Sora's help. We positioned our keyblade and a light surrounded us and the keyhole appeared. At once, we pointed out keyblades at the keyhole and unlocked the next passage in a blinding light.

"What happened?" Beast asked, as he and Belle walked to us.

"The gate is opened!" Donald cheered, probably happy not to be near Belle so he wouldn't be hugged to death.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked, a little sad to see us go.

"We'll be back." Oliver said, smiling a little and he was adjusting his bangs a bit.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy teased, as Beast looked away from Belle. I swear, if he could blush, he would've.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere said, boldly.

"Take care, dears." Mrs. Potts said, then looking to me. "And you should rest, dear."

"I will." I said, nodding but I felt a little better now.

"You're welcome here any time." Cogsworth said, and Sora looked to Beast.

"If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization, anything at all, let us know." Sora said and Beast nodded.

"See you guys later." I said, waving and the five of us went back to the Gummi Ship. Once we got to the ship, Sora just made me go to my room and rest. So I just lay in bed, and thinking what light spell would drain me so much. Further more, why was Oliver trying to teach me that spell of all things. It seems more like a handicap than a really good spell.

"You shouldn't have even been taught that spell." I looked up to see Lunar sitting at my bedside. Maybe I was seeing things, but she looked just as worn out as I was.

"What was that spell anyway?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's something I like to call the hurricane. It's so strong, it hurts even the user." Lunar said, looking saddened. "Also, it over uses the light you're able to even use. That's why it affects me too."

"Wait, so it can hurt even you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. That's why I never intended to let you know that spell. It's too chaotic and it gives its user a fault sense of security when mastered." Lunar reasoned, before looking at the door then back to me. "If anything, that spell also led to the death of Oliver and Penelope."

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked. Oliver never said anything about how he died, but I wasn't really expecting this. "Lunar, what aren't you telling me?"

"I… I found out a little on my past. At least, the past I have with other keepers." Lunar said, sighing. "I probably keep forgetting that whenever my host dies, my memories get suppressed. Not sure why though but I can't exactly complain to Kingdom Hearts at the moment. But yes, how Oliver died…"

"Enough Lunar." I looked up to see Oliver standing in the doorway and for the first time, I felt a little scared. Oliver looked absolutely livid at Lunar and I was surprised she didn't shrink under his gaze. "What I teach Anna is none of your business."

"You're training her to be something she shouldn't be." Lunar argued. "Further more, your setting her up to end up like you. Haven't you learned from your mistakes?"

"That spell can work to defeat Xehanort." Oliver growled but Lunar shook her head.

"Oliver… this is why I'm sad you decided to even came. You haven't learned anything. If anything, you're turning into what you hate." Lunar said, and looking to me. "Anna, you're going to have to decide what you want to do and how you wanna do it." With that, Lunar just vanished and the ball of light returned to my chest. Oliver sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Anna, you're doing a good thing by…"

"By what? That spell took a lot out of me and Lunar." I said, glaring at him. "You knew it would hurt me yet you made me use that spell. What if it didn't work on the Heartless and I was knocked out?" Oliver didn't say anything and I felt so annoyed. "Look, Oliver. Unless you tell me everything about this spell; I want nothing to do with it." Oliver looked ready to blow up by this point, his face turning as red as a fire but then sighed and turned away.

"Alright, I'll explain it in the next world. But Lunar is just as bad as me if you hate that I'm hiding that I'm teaching you a spell." Oliver said, and left before I could ask what he was talking about. Okay, I need headache medicine. So many things are happening and now I just wished things were simpler.

_Anna, I'm not using you._ Lunar reasoned. _But the spell I was trying to have you use is something different. At least try to choose who to train with; me or Oliver._

* * *

Anna: great, not only do i have to deal with the Organization but also Oliver's weird motives. What are his motives anyway?

Crystal: well, you'll have to wait and see about that.

Lunar: yeah, but really Oliver's motives i sort of get but really... the guy needs to lay off being a jerk.

Oliver: can't help it... besides i have plans.

Lunar and Anna: that's what we're worried about.

Crystal: anyway, we hope everyone enjoyed this long chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 8: Land of Dragons. See you soon!


End file.
